Unexpected
by G Reader1
Summary: I never meant to be apart of that cliché relationship you always read about in books or see in movies; you know, two people start out hating each other and after a few weeks of them spending time together and getting to know each other they realize that they're in love. But that's exactly what happened to me; and with my step-brother Paul of all people. I DON'T OWN COVER PHOTO.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I'm starting another story. I still have to finish the three other stories that I have up, which I will, I promise. I'll be posting another chapter of Beyond Me (a Twilight/ Beyond: Two Souls crossover) soon. Also, I named my main character, Cody, after the main character in Gayle Forman's new book "I Was Here". I really loved that book, and I love that she used Cody as a girl's name. I also picture Chloe Moretz as Cody.**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

"I'm gonna miss having you around, Nieta," (granddaughter) my grandma says as she stands besides me. We are in line to get on the airplane at the airport. Well, I'm the one who is getting onto the plane, not her. She is staying here in sunny Flordia; while I'm gonna go to cloudy Washington.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Abuela," (grandma) I say as the line moves up.

"I just don't understand why you can't stay here," she says.

"I know, I want stay here, too. But I miss dad, I haven't seen him in years," I say. Ever since my dad got remarried I haven't spent much time with him. I used to feel like he was replacing my mom with a less better version. Don't get me wrong, Debby is really nice, and is a great cook. But she'll never be able to live up to my mom, who was so amazing. My mom used to be a chef at a five star restaurant and she still, somehow, made time to spend with me. Or that's what I was told. On the day my mom died, she was driving me to the playground when we were hit by a drunk driver who was on the wrong side of the road. The doctors believe that the only reason why I survived was because I was in the back seat. I was only four years old then. When I woke up from my week long coma I couldn't remember anything. For some reason they kept on bringing up someone named Dylan, but when I had asked, they had always changed the subject. I still don't know who Dylan is. Anyways, Debby is nice, it's just her son, Paul, that I have a problem with. He's about two years older than me, and so annoying. For the two months that I lived with them, I had learned that he likes to leave his garbage everywhere, he always leaves the toilet seat up, and doesn't care about anybody but himself. I can't stand him and the feeling is mutual. My little brother, Caleb, however, I adore. He's six years old and I love him so much. Now, I'm going to live with them so I can go to the local community college.

"Well, make sure you wear a jacket and keep yourself warm. Wear chapstick to keep your lips from getting chapped," Abuela says. We are at the front of the line now.

"I will, I love you," I say hugging her.

"I love you too," she says. I get onto the plane and sit in my seat. As soon as it's safe, I turn on my laptop and go onto YouTube. Lately I've been obsessed with vines. I can't seen to get enough of them. At the same time I open my word document where I'm writing a book. It's a fiction story about a girl who gets kidnapped by a Romanian gang and held for ransom, because her father is really rich. I'm already about halfway through and it's going really well.

**~Later That Day~**

I step into the crowded airport and look around. My dad should stick out like a sore thumb here. He's Spanish, so he has black hair and black eyes, and tanned skin. I look nothing like him. Instead I look a lot like my mother, who was Irish. With my pale skin, thick blonde hair, and green eyes. I look around for him but don't see him nor Debby; so I grab my suitcases, then I go over to the built in McDonalds and order fries and a Coke. When I'm done, I call my dad. I sigh as I hear his voice telling me that he can't get to the phone right now and that I should leave him a message. I lean back in my chair and lean my head back. He told me that he would be here on time. But I guess he got held up at his job. He owns a diner in the town of La Push. I get up, grab my bags and go outside. I call a cab; when it get's here I tell him the name of the diner and tell him that it's in La Push. It takes the cab driver about an hour to arrive at Cody's Diner (yeah, he named the diner after me). I get out and smooth my outfit. I have on a white croptop, a black, highwaisted skirt, my black lether jacket, and black combat boots. The cab driver helps me take my bags out of the trunk and then drives away. I walk into the diner dragging my bags behind me. I look around and take a deep breath. This place is just as I remember it. Smelling like oil and maple syrup. And looking like it belongs in the fifties.

"Cody?" someone says. I look toward the voice and see my dad sitting at a table, surrounded by a bunch of other people. I walk over to him. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow," he says.

"No, it's today," I say.

"How did you get here?"

"I got a cab," I say.

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you were coming tomorrow. I had a whole day planned to welcome you," he says. I shrug.

"That's okay. I didn't really mind," I say.

"Well, come on, sit. I'm sure you're hungry," he says.

"Actually, I already ate at the airport," I say.

"Well, come and sit with us anyways." I hug him and on my way to my chair, I pass a little boy with black hair. I sneek up behind him and grab him in a hug from behind. Caleb giggles as I shower him with kisses.

"I missed you so much, babe!" I say. I always call Caleb babe. And he doesn't seem to mind it.

"I missed you too, C.C.," he says. C.C. is his nickname for me. As I sit down next to him I hear someone snort. I look up to see someone I don't recognize.

"And, who are you?" I ask.

"Cody, don't you remember Paul?" Debby asks. I raise my eyebrows. The guy doesn't look like Paul. The guy is totally ripped and is really hot. I laugh.

"Oh my God, really?" I ask. I mean, this man cannot be Paul.

"Yeah, really," the guy says. He looks up at me and meets my eyes. As soon as he does, his face, which had been annoyed a second ago, turns into a mask of adoration. Like he's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I frown.

"Um... okay," I say. Like, what just happened. "Dad, do you want to introduce me to everybody?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, everybody this is my daughter, Cody. Cody, this is Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Sue, Charlie, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Nessie. Cody is my daughter from my first marrige, and as you can see, I named the diner after her," Dad says. Everybody says 'hello' and the little girl, Nessie, looks at me.

"You're so pretty," she says. I smile.

"Thank you," I say. I take a sip of Caleb's water.

"Paul's so lucky to have you," she says. I choke on the water, and come up coughing. Emily has to smack me on the back to get me to calm down.

"What?" I ask the little girl. Jake nudges her, like he's trying remind her of something.

"Oh, I mean as a sister. He's lucky to have you as a sister," she says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Um... okay, I'm gonna head home, Caleb, do you want to come with me?" I ask Caleb.

"I want to stay here and finish my chicken!" Caleb says.

"I'll buy you ice cream," I say. He jumps up from his chair automatically.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go get ice cream!" he says excitedly. I laugh and get up. I go to get my suitcases but when the handle thing that you use to pull the suitcase when you roll it on its wheels, it breaks off.

"Really?!" I say a little too loudly. I hear someone laugh, and turn around to see Paul smiling. I narrow my eyes. "Oh, you would find that funny."

"Yep," he says, still laughing. I huff. He's still an ass hole that's for sure. I try to get both suitcases and my purse, but they keep on falling out of my arms. All of a sudden long arms pick up both suitcases. I look up to see Paul. I roll my eyes.

"Wow, you're actually doing something nice for someone? I never thought I'd live to see the day," I say sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck," he growls. I stare into his dark brown eyes and fold my arms over my chest. I stare at him until, with a sigh, he gives up and walks out the door.

"You're just like your mother, you know that?" my dad says. I laugh. He hands me his car keys. "It's the black Sedan," he says refuring to his car.

"But how will you get home?" I ask.

"I'll ride home with Debby," he says. I kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," I say. Then I walk out the door and see that Paul is walking towards the woods. Why would anybody want to go into the woods? I shake the thought out of my head. I'm not gonna let him ruin my night. I get into the car where Caleb is waiting in the back seat, and follow his directions to the local ice cream stand.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I just had the idea for this story in my head and had to get it down on paper... or on virtual paper anyways. Review!**

**~Gina**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

After we finish our ice cream I drive Caleb home. The house is defiantly the way I remember it. Two stories high, and all wood. It looks peaceful with the woods surrounding it. But then I remember that it only has three bedrooms.

"Caleb, if I'm staying here with you guys, then where is Paul going to stay?" I ask.

"He moved out last week," he says. Thank God for that. I don't think that I could handle living under the same roof as Paul.

"Alright let's get inside and get you ready for bed," I say.

"But it's still light out!" my brother whines.

"Well, you can take a bath, get Pjs on, and then you can watch a movie," I say getting out of the car. I take my bags into the house and shut the door behind Caleb. I send him up to get a shower and go to my new room to unpack. When I open the door I get blasted with the scent of men's cologne. And let me tell you, it's smells so good, I can't get enough of it. For an ass hole, Paul must smell pretty good. I put all of my stuff away and hang up posters of my favorite bands and pictures of me and my friends. I put all of my dancing and soccer trophies on the shelf above my dresser. I hang up my high school diploma and put my old pom-poms on top of my dresser. I used to be on the soccer team, the cheerleading squad, I danced with these group of girls. I was also in gymnastics, that helped me with cheerleading. I was also valedictorian of my class. I had done a lot in school and I'm glad that I got the experience. I put a new sheet on the bed and put on my blue comforter. When I'm done I go into the bathroom and see that Caleb is now showered and dressed. I take him downstairs and put on the movie Toy Story. I go into the kitchen and microwave some popcorn for him. I bring him the popcorn and a juice box and sit down with him. My dad and Debby come home halfway through the movie.

"What would you look at that," says dad. "Cody actually got him to take a shower and get pajama's on before nine o'clock." I smile at him and turn back to the movie.

"Cody, you're starting college next week, right?" Debby asks.

"Yeah, why?" I say.

"Well, until we can get you a car, you're gonna have to ride with Paul. He's also taking courses there and he said that he would give you a ride," she says.

"Why can't dad take me?" I ask.

"Your father has to get to the diner early in the morning and he won't be able to take you," she say. I groan. I really don't want to ride in a car with Paul. But I guess I have to in order to get to school. I'm gonna have to live through it. "Alright Caleb, time for bed."

"Cant I stay up five more minute?!" Caleb whines.

"Sorry buddy but you have to get to sleep," dad says. I turn the TV off as dad carries Caleb upstairs to his room. I say good night to Debby and I go upstairs, take a shower and get dressed in a blue nightgown. I brush my blonde hair out and leave it down. I go to my bedroom window and open it wide. I love falling asleep to the sound of rain and it happens to be raining right now. When I look out into the woods I see a set of dark brown eyes. I look closer and see that the eyes belong to a huge silver/gray wolf. I gasp. I didn't know wolves came around here. I run to my dad's room and knock. He tells me to come in. when I do I can see him with his reading glasses on, reading a book. Debby is at a long table with a mirror that hangs over the table, taking her makeup off.

"Dad, I just saw a huge wolf standing outside my window," I say. They both look up at me when I say this. They look at each other.

"I'm sure it was just a shadow," Debby says.

"No it was defiantly a wolf," I say.

"Are you sure? You're tired, I'm sure you're just imagining things," dad says. I raise my eyebrows.

"I know what I saw! Are you calling me a lire?" I ask, almost shouting.

"No, of course not! I'm just saying that there's no way a wolf could be here," he says. I huff and roll my eyes, I then turn around and go back to my room. Why don't they believe me? I don't lie, he knows that, so why does he thinks that 'm lying? When I look out my window again, the wolf is nowhere to be seen. I get under the covers and turn on my laptop and work on my book. That night I fall asleep to Paul's cologne.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know it's a short chapter, but I've been writing all day for my other stories and I didn't feel like there was much to tell in this chapter. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

For my first day of college I take a shower then blow dry my hair, then I put a lot of moose in it, and tease it out so that it looks just right. Then I put on my outfit. A long, white shirt with thick, gray stripes, blue leggings, and gray flats. As for jewelry I put on some blue, feather earrings and a ring that has to go on two of my fingers that has a cross on it. As for my makeup I put on some winged eyeliner and mascara, but no eye shadow. And a nude lip gloss. I brush my teeth, grab my book bag and go down stairs and out to my dad's car. I'm going with him to the diner early, so I can eat some breakfast. When we get there I can see Kim sitting at the counter eating some pancakes. Kim is also going to the local college and will be riding with Paul and I.

"Hey," I say as I sit down.

"Hey," she says with her mouth full.

"So, what is the college like?" I ask.

"It's a good school and all of the professors are really nice. Some of them are tough, but they just want you to succeed," she says. I nod. Just then a waitress comes up to me.

"What would you like?" she asks me. I look at the menu.

"I'll have a cheese omelet, with a side of bacon and hash browns, and for a drink I'll have milk," I say. Being so active my whole life has led to my developing a fast metabolism, so now I can eat however much I want and not gain weight. The girl writes down my order and walks away. I look at my cell phone and see that I still have an hour until Paul comes to pick us up. Ten minutes later the girl comes back with my food and milk. I scarf it all down and get up to take it to the kitchen to the sink. When I do everybody stares at me. I guess my dad forgot to tell them that I was coming home. I put my plate and cup into the sink and turn around to go to the front again. But as I'm walking someone stops me.

"Excuse me miss, you can't be back here," he says. He's one of the cooks.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you do not work here. Only people who work here, and the owner can come back here," he says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, I'm Cody, the owner's daughter. Does that count for anything?" I ask. His eyes go wide.

"You're Hector's daughter?" I nod. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You wont mention this to him will you?" His eyes are worried.

"Don't worry about it," I say and walk back to the front. I sit next to Kim.

"So, what are you majoring in?" she asks.

"Culinary, with a minor in pastry," I say.

"Wow, that awesome. I'm hopefully going to be a nurse," she says.

"That's cool."

"So why do you want to be a chef?" she asks.

"I want to follow in my mom's footsteps. Plus, my dad said that once I graduate college, he'll hand down the business to me. So I have to know how to cook, don't I?"

"Yeah," she says. "Oh, Paul's here." I look over my shoulder to see an old red Jeep pull into the parking lot. She pays her bill, and gets up. I follow her. She get's into the back seat, and I get into the passenger seat. The car ride is quiet and I reach for the radio, when he slaps my hand away.

"You don't get to touch the radio," he says.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because it's my car." I roll my eyes and take out my phone, putting in my headphones and turning on the song "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry.

_~Later That Day~_

My first day of college was so wonderful. I love it so much and I can't wait to go back tomorrow.

"Hey Paul, can you bring us to the mall?" Kim asked when we all meet up in the car.

"No," he says sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hang around there all day doing nothing while you guys shop and gossip," he says. Kim groans.

"Please?" I ask desperately. He turns his head to look at me. I look him in the eyes. As soon as I do, his face softens. "Can you please take us? You don't even have to stay, you can just drop us off and we can take a cab home. Just please take us." I stare at him with pleading eyes. Finally sighs.

"Okay, I'll take you. And I'll stay until you guys are ready to go back. The cab fares are getting really high these days," he says. I try to hide the smile, but I can't help it. I look back at Kim. She has a knowing look on her face and is making eye contact with Paul in the mirror. It's like they are reading each other's thoughts, because a second later Paul rolls his eyes and looks away.

When we get to the mall Kim and I don't really buy anything but we just go around and look at stuff.

"So what do you think of Paul," she asks me as she studies a cute pair of shoes.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean what do you think of him?"

"As what, a brother?"

"As a brother or just a person in general," she says.

"I don't know, I mean I guess he's matured with age. But he can still be a jerk sometimes," I say. Then I think of something. "I think part of me thinking that he's not as bad as he used to be, has to with the fact that I don't have to live under the same roof as him." Kim laughs.

"What about as more than a brother?" she asks a minute later. I snort.

"Kim!" I exclaim.

"What?!" she laughs.

"He's my brother! It'd be wired, not to mention illegal if we ever went out," I say.

"Actually, he's your step-brother. You don't share any DNA, so it's not illegal," she says. I just look at her. "What?!" I just shake my head and head over to the next store.

"I don't like him like that. I don't think I ever could like him like that," I say as she comes up next to me.

"We'll see," she chimes. I roll my eyes. Just then Paul comes hurrying up to us.

"I have to go, there's an emergency back at La Push," he says. My heart skips a beat.

"What happened? Are my dad, Debby, and Caleb okay?" I ask, worried.

"They're fine, it's just has something to do with my job," he says. He then holds something out to me. I hold out my hand and he drops a set of car keys into my open palm. "Drive yourself home with my car, I'll come and pick it up later." Wait, I'm confused.

"But how will you get back?" I ask. He doesn't answer, he just stares into my eyes.

"Just promise me that you wont go anywhere near the woods," he says. What is going on?

"Fine, whatever," I say. Then he walks away.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

Some people would say that that September eighth is a special day. Take my father for example. He wants to throw a huge party where everyone in town comes to the diner and we just dance and eat all night. But I, on the other hand, don't want to do anything extravagant. I mean, it's just my eighteenth birthday; it's not a big deal. My dad begged me for days to allow him to throw me a party, but I didn't budge. Instead we can just have some cake, and they'll give me my birthday presents. Right now I'm looking on the internet for some job applications. I want to get my own place so I don't have to live with my parents. And I've found the perfect place. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. So if Caleb ever came over to spend the night, I would have a bedroom for him, and he would not have to sleep on the couch. Besides the bedrooms and bathrooms, it has a medium sized kitchen and a small dining room, and a living room. The backyard is small and fenced in. It's just outside of Forks and a few miles from Port Angeles. But there are two problems that I have. One, the cost to rent the house is five hundred a month, plus it's in this really ratchet state, and it needs a lot of work. I don't have the skills or the money to fix it up. So yeah, I talked to the owners and they are willing to wait until December for me to give them the first two months rent money. So now I have to come up with one thousand dollars in just a few months. I sigh as someone knocks on my door.

"Come in!" I yell and a second later Caleb walks in. I shut down my laptop and sit up smiling.

"Hey!" I say. He climbs up onto my bed and crawls into my lap. I hug him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm looking for a job," I say.

"Why?"

"So I can get enough money to rent a house."

"You're gonna leave me?!" he says, worried

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I say laughing a little bit.

"But if you move away then I'll never get to see you!" he exclaims.

"Yes you will. When I move out, I'll make you your very own room in my house. That way, you'll be able to stay over however much you want. Okay?" I say.

"You promise?" he asks.

"I promise," I say smiling, and hug him. "So what did you come up here for? Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Dad wants you to come downstairs," he says hopping off the bed. I roll my eyes.

"I wonder what he could want," I say sarcastically. I know he wants me to go downstairs because he set up a small party for me. Whenever he tries to hide something, he starts to stutter, so I always know when he's planning something. I follow Caleb downstairs and I'm greeted with everybody saying "Happy Birthday Cody!" I smile and act surprised as everyone hugs me. I have not met most of these people, dad says that they are friends of Paul and Debby's. It's kind of overwhelming to meet all of these people at one time. After we have my favorite dinner, pepperoni pizza that has cheese stuffed into the crust, we go to the living room to open presents. I get a lot of perfume and makeup from the people that I barely know. From Paul I get a hand woven bracelet that has a hand carved silver/gray wolf charm hanging from it. A smile slowly forms on my lips. I don't know why though, it doesn't make any sense. I look up at him.

"Thank you, Paul," I say and look back down.

"Why does his gift get a smile and a thank you, when my gift didn't even get a thank you?" Quil asks. I shrug.

"I guess I'm a sucker for things that are homemade," I say. I bite my lip. Why am I so happy about Paul's gift? I don't know.

"Well, now it's your mother's gift to you," my dad says. I frown.

"What?" I ask. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. I take it and open it, pulling out a check that has two hundred thousand dollars on it. It's addressed to me. I look up at my dad. "Where did you get this kind of money?"

"It was your mother's life savings. When she died, me and the lawyer were going over her will, and she left all the money that she saved up, to you. So you can do whatever you want with it. I'm smiling widely now.

"I guess now I can afford to rent that house that I've been looking at," I say.

"What house?" my dad asks.

"Oh, I um... I've been looking to move out and get my own place," I say.

"So you can afford it now?"

"Yeah, but I'll have to hire people to come and fix it up because it's in this really ratchet state, and that will cost so much money and I don't have the skills to fix it up by myself," I say

"I'll help you," someone says. I look in the direction of the voice and see Paul staring at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know a lot about carpentry and I'm actually studying it in school," he says. I think about that for a second. Do I really want Paul to help me fix up my house? Well, it's better than nothing.

"Okay," I say and look away. It's quiet for a short second.

"Okay, next is the gift from me," dad says. He gets up and goes to the kitchen and returns with a key. A car key. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" I ask breathlessly.

"Go and see for yourself," he say. I get up and practically run outside. When I do get outside, I can see a used, but in really nice condition, 2011 Ford Fusion. I gasp and hug my dad tightly. I can't believe that I'm going to get everything I wanted for my birthday.

"Now it's time for the present from Caleb and I," Debby says when we are back inside, and I have calmed down. She hands me a large flat, wrapped present. I furrow my eyebrows. I wonder what it could be. I tear off the paper to reveal a large picture that must have been taken years ago. In the picture I can see my dad, who looks a lot younger, smiling, next to a woman who must have been my mom. The woman looks to be about thirty years old in this picture. She is tall, I can tell from her long legs, and she has dark blonde hair and gray eyes and big lips. I smile. Now I know who I inherited that trait from. Next to my mom is an older woman with graying blonde hair and green eyes. I'm guessing that's my mom's mom. My dad told me that her name is Edith. I stop smiling as I look at the rest of the picture. My mom has her arms around a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. I take that to be me. But then I look back at my dad. He also has his arms around a little girl who is identical to the other little girl. I look at my dad- the one who is not in the picture, I mean- with my mouth open and my eyes filled with hurt. I turn the picture around to show him.

"Do you see anything wrong with this picture?" I ask him. He looks at it with a nervous expression. He doesn't answer. "Well?!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," he says. I snort.

"Oh really? You don't realize that there is two of me in this picture?" I ask. He doesn't look at me, and everyone is dead silent. I have an identical twin sister. I can't believe I have a twin sister.

"What's her name?" I ask in a dead voice. He still doesn't answer. "What's her name?" I ask more loudly.

"Dylan, her name was Dylan," he that's who Dylan is. All this time I thought Dylan was a boy, when in fact, she's my sister. Then what he says comes down on me, hard.

"Wait. Was?" I ask. He takes a deep breath.

"On the day of the car accident your mother was taking both you and your sister to the park when you guys were in the accident. When the police got to the scene, the car was upside down and trashed. And You were the only one in the car. Neither your mother nor Dylan were to be seen. We looked for years, but we never found them. I didn't want to get your hopes up, but there is reason to believe that they might still be alive," he says. I gasp.

* * *

A/N:** So what did you guys think? Please leave me some reviews. The reviews make my day and they let me know if I'm doing a good job on writing the story. So please let me know what you think.**

**~Gina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

"What do you mean they might still be alive?" I ask him confused. He takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair.

"They never found their bodies. And there was no blood within five miles of the accident, so there's no proof that they're dead," he says. I had stood up out of rage that he kept this from me, but now I sit down. I look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't think to tell me this fourteen years ago? Why are you telling me now?" I hiss. I'm mad. Mad at him for not telling me, mad at my mom for, if she really is alive, just leaving us like that.

"When you were younger I you were going through a lot and I didn't want to put the weight of this on your shoulders-" he starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Oh really!? Well why didn't you tell me a year after the accident?! I thought you would tell me about something this big. But I guess I was wrong," I yell.

"Cody Elizabeth Gomez don't yell at me like that!" my dad says sternly like he's trying to scold a six year old. I raise my eyebrows.

"Do yell at you?! At the moment, I'm allowed to yell at you. You lied to me my entire life! All this time I thought that I was the only child for you and my mom. But only now, on my eighteenth birthday, am I finding out about my twin sister," I say. I then walk away towards the front door. I grab my rain jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?" dad asks.

"Out," I say simply. Without another word I open the door and walk out of the house. I start walking away from the house. I just need to calm down.

I don't know how long I walk, but somehow, I find myself in the woods. I take a deep breath and let it out. I sit on a old fallen tree. Why would my dad hide this from me? Was he afraid that if I found where my mom is, that I will want to go live with her? I don't know. All of a sudden I hear a twig break. I look up to see the palest and most beautiful person I've ever seen. He's tall with red hair and crimson red eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask in a shaking voice. For some reason, I'm scared of this guy. It's something about his red eyes, and the way he's staring at me.

"My name is Elliot," he says. "What's your name?"

"It's none of your business," I say. He cracks a smile.

"Oh come on, I told my name."

"Yeah, but you could have been lying."

"True, but my name really is Elliot. So please… tell me your name," he says.

"Cody," I say.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" he asks. I shrug.

"My dad told me that when my mom was pregnant with me, the doctor made a mistake and told her that I was a boy. And Cody was the name she had picked out. When I came out a girl, she decided to keep the name Cody," I say.

"Well, Cody, do you know what I am?" he asks. I shake my head, no. "I'm a vampire." My eyes widen.

"Vampires don't exist," I say, sure of myself.

"Yes, they do. We keep our existence a secret from the human race for protection purposes," he says.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because, I'm going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Don't take it personally, but you smell so good, like roses and chocolate, and I'm so thirsty," he says. I frown and smell my shirt. To me it only smells like my perfume. I look up to see him coming towards me. My heart is pounding a million miles an hour. I open my mouth and let out a scream so loud I'm sure they'd be able to hear it in Tokyo. All of a sudden an ice cold hand covers my mouth.

"No, no. don't scream, it'll only make it worse," he says. Tears are streaming down my face. He pushes me against a tree and I can feel his cold breath against my face. That's when he lets me go and backs away. I then hear several sets of feet running towards us. That's when I see Paul running towards us with an angry and determined look on his face. Behind him are several horse sized wolves also running towards us.

"Get away from her!" he roars. All of a sudden he jumps in the air, impressively at least five feet off the ground. As he does this, he transforms into a horse sized gray-ish silver wolf. My eye, if it is even possible, open wider and so does my mouth.

"¡Dios mío!" (Oh my God!) I say. I have a habit of speaking Spanish when I'm surprised. The wolves attack the man… vampire… whatever the hell he is and I can hear screaming. After a few minutes the wolves calm down and they turn to look at me. Great, now I'm going to be eaten my a pack of mutant wolves. This is just my luck. The gray-ish silver wolf goes behind a tree. "What the Fuck just happen?" I think a few of them laugh at me. Paul comes from behind the tree and walks towards me. When he gets to me he does something surprising. He hugs me tightly to his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am," I say. I pull back and look at him. "What just happened?" I ask. He all of a sudden lets me.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to get you home," he says.

"No, I need to know now; or I swear to God, I'm not moving from this spot," I say. He looks at me for a second. Then he leans down and picks me up by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. I gasp. "What the fuck Paul!" I scream. I scream for a couple more minutes, but then I'm quiet for the rest of the trip. When we get to the house he puts me down on the doorstep. I look up at him with narrowed eyes. "I hate you," I say. Something happens to his face then. It becomes pained. He shakes his head and walks away.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

I don't tell my dad or Debby or anybody else for that matter about what happened that day in the woods. I wait two weeks for Paul to bring it up and explain it to me, but he doesn't. During those two weeks I give the one thousand dollars to the house owners and then I have an inspector come in and check out what has to be done. It turns out that the plumbing and lighting are just fine. It's just the walls that are a little old. So I text Paul and told him to pick me up at twelve so we can get the stuff for the house. I'm dressed in a pair of old overalls and an old pair of sneakers. My hair is tied up in a bun and my face is free of make-up. I hear a horn go off outside and known the Paul is here. Even though I'm still mad at him, I give my dad a hug. Because I never know if I'll ever see him again. I would hug Caleb, but he's at school. I grab my purse and go out side. I slide onto the old leather seat and put my belt on. I'm quiet for about half of the way there when curiosity wins over waiting for him to bring the topic of conversation up.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened in the woods two weeks ago?" I ask. He doesn't answer me for a second. I can see his eyebrows furrowing. He's trying to stall. "Well?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the house," he says. When we get to the store, we get some basic tools and equipment. Then we go back to the house. Paul looks around the house. "So what would you like to do with this house?"

"Well I'd like to knock down that wall separating the living room and kitchen. Then maybe rip up these floors and put new ones in. Like in the kitchen and living room we can put hard floors and the in the bathroom we put tile and in my room and Caleb's room we can put carpet," I say.

"Okay, we can start with knocking that wall down," he says.

"No, we can start with you telling me what happened."

"You're really not gonna let that go, are you?" he asks.

"No," I say. He sighs and leans against the wall.

"Do you remember the legends you heard around the campfires when you were down here as a kid? The ones about how every Quileute is a descendant of wolves?" he asks. I think about that for a second. I do remember when I was twelve, the night before I left to go live with my grandma, going to a bonfire and hearing all of the stories about how years ago there was a great spirit chief and that somehow he was able to transform into a humongous wolf. And how the cold ones a.k.a. vampires, are their only enemies.

"Yeah, I guess," I say.

"Well, they're all true. All of them. Me, along with all of the guys, and Leah are shape shifters," he says.

"When did this happen? How did it happen?" I ask.

"The reason why we transform into mutant wolves, is because of the cold ones. If they are around the area the wolf gene gets 'activated' in a way. We start to get really tall and muscular, at first; then we get a temperature and then our bodies start to ache all over. Then, one day when if we get really pissed off, then we just burst out of our skin. We all have different colored fur, Billy thinks the color of our fur represents what kind of man we are on the inside or some crap like that," he says.

"When did you first phase?"

"When I was sixteen. I was really pissed off for some reason. I can't even bring myself to remember now. But I was really pissed and all of a sudden I had four legs and fur all over. Sam and Jared were there to help me through it. They talked to me and told me that I had to learn to control my anger or I would hurt my mother, and friends. And they told me that I had to stay away from my friends because I could hurt them. So I stayed away, and I lost all of them."

"Wait, you said that vampires had to be in the area for you guys to be able to phase for the first time," I say.

"That's where the Cullen's come in."

"Who are the Cullen's?" I ask.

"They are a group of vegetarian vampires that lived here about five years ago," he says.

"What's a vegetarian vampire?"

"A vegetarian vampire is a vampire that drinks animal blood instead of human blood," he says.

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I guess they didn't want to be monsters or something. Anyways, they went to Forks high school," he says.

"How would they be able to do that? Wouldn't they burn up under the sun?"

"That's a myth. They only sparkle in the sun. Plus garlic, holy water, and silver stakes don't hurt them. They don't eat, or sleep and they have marble hard skin," he says. Wow, everything that I thought I knew about vampires is wrong. I did not see that one coming.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later," he says. I can see it in his face that he's not gonna talk about it anymore so I decide to drop the subject. I can't believe that Paul, the guy who can't even remember to put the toilet seat down when he's done, is a shape shifter. Yeah, life works in mysterious ways.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave some reviews. **

**~Gina**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

By the time we stop for lunch, Paul and I have torn down the wall separating the kitchen and living room, and torn out the carpet in the living room and downstairs hallway. We go outside and lock the front door.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Paul asks me.

"There's a McDonald's about a half mile away from here," I say.

"Do you want to walk or take my car?"

"I'd rather walk. It'll give you enough time to tell me what happened with the Cullen's," I say. He groans, probably wishing that I would just forget the whole thing. We start the half-mile trek to the fast food place.

"You know Jake, right?" he asks. I nod. "Well when he was little he used to be friends with a girl named Bella Swan. She's Charlie's daughter. A couple of years ago she moved to Forks to live with Charlie and to finish her last year and a half of high school. Well, Bella met Edward Cullen and they creepily started going out." My eyes widen.

"A vampire dating a human? How is that possible?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I guess it happens. Anyways, the bloodsucker left Bella for about six months or so. He didn't keep contact with her, he didn't even send any letters to her or anything. She was really messed up and then she started hanging out with Jake. This is before Jake phased for the first time, by the way. So they started hanging out and Jake started to have feelings for her," he says. He gets a disgusted look on his face and I can tell that he doesn't like telling this. "And then Jake phases and she finds out about our secret and at the time there was a vampire in town. So we had to try to get her-"

"Why did you have to get her?" I ask. That seems like a very stupid thing to do.

"Because that's our job. We protect human lives. And if there's a vampire in town we have to stop them before they start killing humans. Back to the story. So I guess Bella ran off to save the leach and completely hurt Jake. To make a long story short, she ends up marrying the bloodsucker and she was planning to become one of them." I shudder just at the thought of becoming one of those monsters. Paul, misinterpreting this, puts an arm around me, automatically warming me up with his warm temperature. I smile a little bit. Oddly enough, I don't feel repulsed by this action, though it kind of feels weird. "Bella came home from their honey moon pregnant and we all thought that it was a monster that wouldn't be able control it's thirst. We planned to destroy the thing, but the Jake, Leah and Seth left the pack and we couldn't attack outnumbered so we had to wait for our chance. So the baby was born and Bella was turned into a vampire-"

"Wait, you wanted to destroy the baby before he or she had a chance to live?" I ask. I can't believe he actually said that.

"You don't understand, we thought that the fetus would be a danger to the entire town-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"So you're saying that you guys thought that a seven to ten pound new born baby would be a danger to an entire town. Especially if he or she was around-" I stop talking as I become dizzy. Everything starts to spin around me as I stumble out of Paul's grasp.

"Cody, are you okay?" he asks alarmed. All of a sudden the floor is rushing up to meet my face, and I land in a pair of arms just as I black out.

* * *

The next thing I'm aware of is voices. They are whispering all around me and I can hardly hear what they are saying. I open my eyes and am greeted with my Dad, Debby, Caleb, and Paul standing around me. I'm laying on a hospital bed fully clothed. When they see that I'm awake, they all give a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're awake," Debby says.

"What happened?" I ask. I'm so confused right now.

"We were on our way to get lunch when you passed out," says Paul.

"Paul caught you just in time and called an ambulance, then he called us," Debby says.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours," my dad says. I take a deep breath and lay my head back on the bed.

""I'm so glad you're okay C.C.," Caleb says. I can see that he was really worried about me. I smile.

"Thanks Babe," I say, and hug him. That's when the doctor walks in.

"How is the patient?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I say.

"So you gave your family quiet a scare, didn't you?"

"Yeah. When can I go home?" I ask. I just want to get out of this place.

"You can go home right now, I just want you to take it easy for a couple of days. Drink a lot of water, make sure you're eating regularly, and get a lot of rest, okay?" he says. I nod.

"Okay, let's go home," Dad says. And we do.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

I'm getting ready for class when my phone starts ringing. I pick my phone up and press talk.

"Hello?" I say.

"Cody Gomez?" a man's voice asks. He sounds anxious, I can tell.

"Speaking," I say.

"This is doctor Newman, I was with you when you were in the hospital a few days ago," he says. That's when I remember about that day.

"Oh yeah! I remember," I say.

"I need to speak with you about something important and was wondering if you could meet with me for a few minutes?" he asks. Okay, not what I was expecting.

"Sure, I'm free at twelve-thirty. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, see you then," he says, and hangs up. That was weird, I think as I grab my bag.

_~A Few Hours Later~_

I walk into the hospital at twelve-thirty and automatically go to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the desk asks.

"I'm here to see doctor Newman," I say. She's about to say something when a voice rings out behind us.

"Ah! There you are!" doctor Newman says. I turn around to see him walking towards me. He puts a hand on my back and starts to lead me somewhere. "Let's go to my office." When we get to his office he sits down at his desk and takes his glasses off.

"So… you wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Yes Cody, sit down," he says. I take a seat in one of the red plastic chairs. He looks at me for a while. After a minute, I get impatient.

"Just get on with it," I say a little too harshly. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"When you were in the hospital the other day, I took some blood samples and ran some tests. I'm so, so sorry… but I'm afraid that you have leukemia."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know that this chapter ended in a sort of sad way. That's due to the fact that my great Grandmother just died. But I know she's in a better place now, and she lived to be eighty- something, so… anyways, let me know what you think.**

**~Gina**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

_Last Time on Unexpected: "When you were in the hospital the other day, I took some blood samples and ran some tests. I'm so, so sorry… but I'm afraid that you have leukemia."_

Cody's P.O.V.

I stare at him for a full three minutes, not breathing. Just trying to comprehend what he said.

"Cody, did you hear what I said? You have-" doctor Newman starts, but I cut him off.

"I heard what you said! I'm just trying to under stand! How did I get cancer!?" I cry. He sighs.

"The cause of leukemia is unknown. It's not hereditary, but if someone has an identical twin who has, or had cancer then it puts them at an increased risk for developing the disease," he says. I freeze remembering my eighteenth birthday.

"I have an identical twin sister. Though I didn't know about her until just recently," I say, drying my tears. He gives me a confused look. "When I was little I was in an accident where I lost my memory. Both my mom, and sister disappeared that day, and nobody's seen them since," I explain.

"Ah! Well I'm sorry to hear that. So, I know you are going to be going through a hard time, what with having to tell your friends and family about your condition; but we are going to have to make an appointment to get a bone marrow biopsy so we can determine just what kind of cancer you have," he says.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm gonna have to tell my family?" I exclaim. He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Well yes, you are going to have to tell them at some point. I mean, when you are going to the hospital several times throughout a period of time," he says. Oh my God, I'm gonna have to tell everyone that I'm dying. I can't believe this is happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I ignore doctor Newman's attempts to cheer me up and just go back to the front desk. I make an appointment for the biopsy for next week and then I completely ignore my school schedule and just head home. When I get home, I grab a bottle of vodka out of Debby and my Dad's stash and bring it to the bathroom. I lock the door and turn the water on full blast. I strip down and put the stopper in the drain and get in, laying down in the huge tub. When the tub is almost full I turn the faucet off and grab the bottle. I take a huge sip and come up coughing. It tastes horrible. I think about this for a second then shrug. What the hell, I'm dying anyways. I take another sip, then another sip, and another.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

I walk through the door of the place I used to call home. My mom and Hector had called me and asked me to come. They seemed in a hurry and sounded like they were worried. I meet my mom, Hector, Caleb, and Kim in the living room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"It's Cody," Hector says in his accented English. I freeze as soon as I hear the name of my imprint. I automatically go into protective mode.

"What is it? Is she okay?" I ask frantically. Hector and my mom look at each other.

"We don't know," Mom says.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She's locked herself in the bathroom and wont come out. We think she's taking a bath, but we're really worried that she fell asleep in there or something. We thought that she would come out for you," Mom says. I automatically head upstairs and knock on the bathroom door.

"Cody? It's Paul, are you okay?" I ask. It's quiet for a second and I can hear water splash out of the tub.

"Yeah! I'm honky dory!" she yells. My mom, Hector, and Kim are standing behind me.

"Well, can you come out? We're all really worried about you," I say. There is some shuffling and then a thud and then the door opens. There stands Cody, standing with a towel messily wrapped around her body. Her hair is wet and sticks to her face and she's holding an empty vodka bottle. I look behind her into the bathroom and it is a mess. Water is all over, turning the floor into a small lake, there are shampoo and conditioner and bars of soap all over the place. She smells strongly of alcohol.

"Cody have you been drinking? Are you drunk?" Hector asks, disappointed.

"So what if I am?" she slurs.

"Cody, what were you thinking?" Kim asks.

"I was thinking that if I only have a limited amount of time to live, then I might as well live it to the fullest." Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" asks Hector.

"I went to the doctor today and he told me that I have cancer," she says. Everyone goes dead quiet.

"What?" Hector asks.

"I have leukemia. The doctor told me. They have to do a biopsy on me next week."

"Oh my God," my mom whispers. I can't move, I can't do anything. My imprint has cancer. She has cancer. Cody goes to take a sip out of the bottle but comes up empty.

"Oh! I'm out! I'm gonna go get some more," she says. I put an arm around her and stop her.

"We'll deal with this later. In the mean time, mom can you and Kim get Cody to her bedroom and get her dry and dressed? Hector and I'll clean up the bathroom. Then we can talk about this," I say. My mom and Kim each take one of Cody's arms and lead her to her room. Then Hector and I get to work on the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**~Gina**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

I wake up with a pounding headache and my stomach feeling like a fish is swimming around in it. I groan and think of yesterday, the day my life ended. I mean, what are my chances of surviving cancer? I sit up and hold my head in between my hands as I try to make the pain go away. I shouldn't have been drinking especially in the bathtub. I slowly stand up and make my way to the bathroom. But halfway there I feel the bile rising in my throat and I start running. I get to the toilet just in time for me to heave until there couldn't possibly be an ounce of liquid remains in my stomach. The vodka tastes just as bad coming out as it did going in. When I'm done I sit on the tiled floor for a second, trying to get my nerves to calm down. After five minutes I get up and brush my teeth twice and rinse with mouth wash. When I step back out into the hall, I can hear several voices from downstairs. I frown. Why are there people here this early? I go back to my room and put on a brown, long sleeved shirt, black leggings, and Uggs. I brush my hair and leave it down. I walk down the stairs, not really knowing what to expect. When I reach the bottom I walk to the living room and stop short. Everybody, and I mean everybody, crammed into the living room. I raise my eyebrows and look around. All of them are looking at me with pity and fear in their eyes.

"What's the occasion?" I ask confused. It looks like a scene from one of those shows where they have an intervention for those with an addiction.

"We have to talk to you," Dad says. I frown. Okay, this is a little weird. I go to the couch and sit down.

"What's up?" I ask. Dad sighs and looks like he's debating something.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. Yesterday when we got you out of the bathroom, you told us that... you told us that you have cancer. Is that true?" he asks. My eyes widen. I told them? Well I guess that scraps the idea of hiding it from them until I finish the chemotherapy. I bite my lip and look away from them. I can't believe that I have to go through this.

"It's true," I say, still not looking at them. There is a bunch of "oh my God"'s as they take in the information. After a second it gets uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. I stand up and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dad asks.

"I'm going out. I can't just stand here while you guys are feeling sorry for me. Besides, I have work to do," I say.

"Work to do? What do you mean?"

"I have to start looking for Mom and Dylan," I say.

"Cody, honey, I don't think you should waste your time. They might not even be alive," he says.

"Dad I have to at least try. If Dylan really is alive, then she could help me if I need a transplant. Okay? Plus, if she is alive I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with her. Don't you get it? She's my identical twin sister. I've always wanted a sister," I say. He sighs and leans back into his chair. All of a sudden Paul stands up.

"Can you please be careful? Just don't stress yourself out and take it easy," he says in a soft voice. I smile and stand on tip toe to kiss him on the cheek. I don't know what I was thinking. I really don't. But when I touch him, it feels like electricity is running through me.

"I'll be okay. I promise," I say. I turn to my dad. "What's Mom's name?"

"Allynah Morgan. Morgan was her maiden name, so try that," he says. I nod, turn around and walk out of the house. I go to the library and go to Google and look up the name Allynah Morgan. Only twenty-two thousand results. I search a couple of them and don't find anything useful. I go to Facebook and search the name and find a profile that has a picture that has my Mom and Dylan hugging each other. It can't be this easy, I think to myself. I then search the name Dylan Morgan and come up with a come up with a Facebook page that has a profile picture of my sister with her friends. I go to the message box and type a message to her. I then tag a picture of myself and press send, my heart thundering against my rib cage the entire time.

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V.

"Please get a room," my best friend, Lisa, whines as her, Carley, Kayla, and Candice watch my boyfriend, Nick, give me a kiss. I roll my eyes and sit back into the couch, with Nick's arm around my shoulder.

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't" I say.

"True," Candice says. We are in my house and the five of them are staying for dinner. My Mom is making my favorite. Homemade pepperoni pizza, with the cheese stuffed crust. Just then my tablet rings as it notifies me that I have a message. I go onto Facebook and read the message. My eyes open wide as I read it, and then my mouth drops open as I look at the picture that was attached to it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Nick asks me, worried.

"Mom!" I yell. I have to read this to her. A minute later she comes in with an apron on, and flour all over her.

"What is it, Honey?" she asks.

"I just got a very interesting message on Facebook and I thought that I should read it to you guys," I say.

"Okay go ahead," Carley says. They all wait patiently as I clear my throat. Then I start reading aloud.

_"Dear Dylan,_

_You probably don't remember me, and I don't blame you. In fact I didn't know you existed until just recently. But let me introduce myself. My name is Cody Elizabeth Gomez, and I'm your identical twin sister. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. If you don't believe me, would it help if I told you that my birthday is September eighth, 1992; so I just turned eighteen. When we were four years old our mother, Allynah Gomez, was driving us to the park when we were hit by a drunk driver. It almost killed me and when the paramedics got to the car I was in, both you and Mom were nowhere to be seen. They looked and looked, but couldn't find you guys. In case you forgot about anything about your life, here is some of the information that you should know. Our Father's name is Hector Gomez; he's a Latino guy through and through and he owns a local diner in the town I'm currently living in. You have a step-mother named Debby, and a step-brother named Paul Lahote. They are both Native American and very nice. You have a half-brother named Caleb, he's six years old and the cutest little boy that you will every meet. You have a paternal grandmother named Maria Gomez, she lives in Florida and she is really sweet. I hope this helps._

_Anyways, the reason why I'm contacting you all of a sudden, is because I just found out something about myself that will change my life forever. I have leukemia. I was just diagnosed yesterday morning and next week I have to go get a bone marrow biopsy to see what type of cancer I have. The way that you could help me, if you're willing, is you could be the answer if I need a transplant. I really hope you decide to be apart of my life, however long that may be. Please message me back and we can arrange to meet somewhere. _

_Love, Cody_

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? So Cody's sister will be apart of the story now. I imagine Cody's Mom as Angelina Jolie. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Dylan's P.O.V.

I look at my Mother with my eyes narrowed as she lets what I just read her just sink in. How could she keep this from me? All this time I thought that I was an only child and that my Dad had left my Mother and I when I was little. Now this girl is telling me that not only do I have a sister, but an identical twin sister, a half brother, a step-mom and a step-brother. I know what you guys must be thinking, why would I believe a complete stranger? Well it's the picture she sent me. In the picture is a girl who looks to be my age with the same exact shade of blonde hair as mine, the same green eyes, same fair skin, and the same face. She has her arms around a little boy who looks to be about six years old with slightly curly black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. It's the little boy, whom I've never even met before, that tells me that the girl, Cody, is telling the truth.

"Would you like to explain to me, Mom, why I have a twin sister that I never knew about? And why you lie to me my whole life?" I ask her when she doesn't say anything. My friends nd boyfriend are quiet, not daring to say anything.

"Dylan why would you believe a complete stranger?" She asks me. I show her the photo.

"She has the same exact face as me, that's why," I say. Lisa speaks up.

"She could have Photoshoped a picture of you with that little boy. You won't know unless you meet her, if she is a girl, not a man pretending to be a girl." I didn't think of that.

"Okay, then let's ask her if she has a Skype. If she does, then I can hook the internet up to the tv and you can all see if what shesaid is true," I say. I quickly message her and while I'm waiting for a reply, I hook the internet up to the tv. Finally she messages me telling me her Skype account name. A couple minutes later I'm send her a request to video chat. And then I'm face to screen with my sister.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

I press accept to the request to video chat. A second later the picture pops onto the screen of my laptop. I just got home. There in front of me is my sister, she looks exactly like me, of course, and she is surrounded by a bunch of people. It's quiet for a second.

"Hey," I say shyly. I smile a little bit and bite my lip.

"Hi," she says. Her voice sounds a lot like mine, which should not surprise me.

"It's like I'm looking in a mirror. It kind of scares me," I say. She also smiles.

"Yeah, it is creepy. So I have have a question. Why are you just contacting me now? Why didn't you do it sooner?" she asks. I sigh.

"I didn't know about you until our eighteenth birthday. And the reason why I'm contacting you is because, as I said in my letter, I was just diagnosed with leukemia," I say. All of them gasp.

"I'm so sorry Cody. What can I do to help?"

"If I need a transplant then you could be the donor. I have a rare blood type, and since we are identical we have the same blood type," I say. She's quiet for a second.

"Okay, I do it, for you. Besides I want to spend as much time with you as possible. We've missed fourteen years of each others lives." I smile.

"Thank you, Dylan," I say.

"There's only two problems. The first being that I'm still in high school, in my senior year," she says. Wait, what?

"How could you still be in high school if I graduated in June?"

"Mom had me start school when I was five turning six," she says. Ah that explains it.

"I started school when I was four turning five, since my fifth birthday is in September they let me in," I say. "What's the other problem?"

"Mom probably won't let me go. In fact she's standing right here listening to our conversation, if you want to talk to her." Just then the woman I had been longing to meet steps in sight of the web cam. I expected to be overjoyed at the sight of her alive, but all I feel is hurt and anger and hate towards the woman who abandoned me and my father. I scowl.

Allynah has an apologetic look on her face. "Hey Cody," she says softly. I look at her, my scowl growing deeper.

"I have nothing to say to you. Nothing nice anyways," I say in a hostile tone. I look at my sister. "I'll message you my number so we can talk later, Dylan." I give her one last look, and turn my laptop off.

* * *

**A/N: what did you guys think? Also, I might not update for a little while due to school testing. And I know it's a short chapter, but I don't really feel like writing right now. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

I message Dylan my phone number and then shut my computer down. I lay down on my bed, allowing my hair to fan out around me. That's another thing that I'm going to have to give up. My hair will most likely fall out, and I'll be bald. That's such a scary thing for me to think about, that I let a few tears escape. Then after a few minutes, I'm crying like I've never cried before. Hot, wet, silent tears that roll down my cheeks and sometimes gets caught in the corner of my mouth.

That's when somebody knock on my door. I sit up, wipe the tears away, and say "come in." The door opens to reveal Paul, holding a pizza box and a bottle of soda with cups.

"I though you might like something for dinner, everybody else is out at Caleb's open house, then they're getting dinner after," he says. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's already six-thirty at night. I must have been crying for longer than I thought. I nod at him, and he comes in, shuts the door, and sits on my bed. He opens the box to reveal a large pepperoni pizza. "It has the cheese stuffed crust, I know you like the stuffed crust." I smile at him and take a bite of the food.

"So what we're you crying about?" he asks me. I look at him, I was kind of hoping that he didn't realize that.

"I just realized that after I start chemo, my hair will fall out," I tell him.

"It won't be that bad, I'm sure," he says.

"Yes it will. I'll be bald ugly," I say as I take a sip of my soda. "Nobody will ever look at me and say "wow, that girl is beautiful". It's not gonna happen." All of a sudden Paul grabs my chin, and forces me to look him in his beautiful brown eyes.

"To me, you're beautiful no matter what you look like. And I'm just happy the chemo won't affect your gorgeous green eyes," he says. I bite my lip. Did he just say that he thinks I'm beautiful? He leans in and his lips are about to touch mine, when Caleb bursts through the door. I jump, and sit back away from Paul. Did that really just happen? Was he really about to kiss me? A part of me says no, there's no reason why he would want to kiss me. But the other part of me says that he did try to kiss me. This doesn't make any sense. We used to get on each other's nerves all the time; and now I think I'm falling for him. I just hope that he's worth falling for.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But this is just a filler chapter. Plus I really wanted to do a Cody/Paul moment. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Cody's P.O.V.

Ever since that almost kiss, Paul has been avoiding me. He barely comes over the house anymore, and when he does, he avoids being in the same room as me. What is his problem? Was almost kissing me that bad? You know what? I have worse things to be worrying about. Like how tomorrow, I have to go and get my biopsy. And I don't want to do it alone.

"Dad are you doing anything tomorrow?" I ask him as I eat my sandwich.

"Yeah, the health inspector is coming on Wednesday so Debby and I have to spend the day cleaning. Why?" he asks me. I sigh and get up to put my plate in the sink.

"Never mind, I was just wondering," I say, then head out the door. I'm just pulling out of the driveway in my car when my phone rings.

"Hey Dylan," I greet my sister.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you could come and visit me here in California. I mean, we can spend more time with each other and you could meet my friends and my boyfriend. Plus I really want to meet you in person," she says.

"I don't know Dylan, you'll be in school and I'm gonna be staring chemo soon. I'm not sure if I could make it," I say.

"It'll only be for a few days, and the hours that I'm at school you can use to get to know Mom." I roll my eyes.

"I don't think that I want to get to know her. She abandoned me and Dad. I grew up without a mother and I'm not ready to forgive her."

"Cody I know you're mad at her, I am too; but I still think you should get to know her. You know, in case this leukemia thing doesn't turn out good," she says. I sigh and give in.

"Okay, I'll talk to Dad and get back to you," I tell her. I hang up and put my phone away. All of a sudden, I start to feel dizzy. Like the way I felt the day the doctor diagnosed with me with leukemia. I automatically pull over onto the side of the street and turn my car off. I feel light headed and it feels like something is running from my nose. I reach up and touch the place under my nose and my fingers come up bloody. Everything starts to go black as I pass out.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me and saying my name. I can hear police sirens an other voices around me talking. My eyelids flutter and I hear somebody say "she's waking up!"

"Cody? Cody can you hear me?! Please open your eyes," I hear Paul say. I slowly open my eyes and stare into Paul's.

"Oh thank God you're awake," he says as he caresses my face.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"When Hector called asking if you were with us, saying that you had left the house twenty minutes before, we knew something was wrong. So I went looking for you and found you unconscious with blood all over your face and shirt, and I called the police," he says. Just the a paramedic comes over to me.

"Miss Gomez, can you explain to me what happened?" she asks me.

"I had just gotten off the phone with my sister, when I started getting dizzy. So I pulled over and turned my car off. And right before I blacked out, I got a bloody nose," I say. She frowns.

"Do you have any sicknesses that might have caused this?"

"I have leukemia." She nods understanding.

"That explains it. Leukemia can cause someone to black out and does cause the bleeding of the nose and gums. Do you know what type of cancer you have?"

"No, I'm going in for a biopsy tomorrow," I tell her.

* * *

In the end they let me go home as long as Paul drove me home. Later that night Paul and I are talking in my room about my sister.

"So she wants you to go visit her in California? Are you going to go?" he asks me.

"I probably will go. You know, so I can spend some time with her and so I can meet with my mom. But I'll probably only stay for about a week or so."

"You're sure you really want to meet your mom? I mean she abandoned you guys without a second thought." I sigh and run a hand thorough my hair.

"I'm not sure. I mean... she's my mom. I want to get to know her. Besides, when- if I get older and have kids of my own, how am I supposed to tell then who they are, if I don't full understand who I am," I say.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful. Don't dive in the car alone and don't stress your self out," he says. I raise my eyebrows.

"All this week, you've been ignoring me and acting like I have the plague; and now you're worried about me?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"I have not been ignoring you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you never come over here any more, and every time I walk into a room, you make some excuse to leave. Was it because you almost kissed me the other day? I didn't think that kissing me was so bad," I say.

"I haven't been here a lot throughout this week because I've been busy with something. And kissing you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," he says. I look him in the eyes.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me that kissing me isn't the worst thing in the world," I say. He stares at me for a minute trying to decide what to do. Then, slowly, he cups my cheek in his palm, and places his lips on top of mine.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. **

Cody's P.O.V.

Acute myeloid leukemia. That's the type of cancer I have. Yesterday I went into the doctor's office and they told me that I have AML. They said that I would have to stay in the hospital for a month for chemotherapy and that once I start chemo, there is a large chance that I will be infertile. That means that I will most likely not be able to have kids of my own. Then they told me that I have the option of freezing my eggs. I was really excited about the idea until he told me that it would cost up to ten thousand dollars. So there goes that idea. Also, tomorrow I'm leaving to go visit Dylan in Massachusetts. I'm really excited to finally see my sister in person. I asked my dad if he wanted to go, and told me that he couldn't face her, meaning Allynah.

Right now, I'm in the car with Paul, driving to Emily's house to have dinner. Ever since he kissed me, which was sadly my first ever kiss, we've been dating. And it was a little weird for everyone at first, but now everyone accepts it. And although we've been dating for almost a week, we've only shared that one kiss,and I'm getting impatient. I mean, that kiss felt so good, I felt it all the way down to my toes. But he says he wants to wait, for what I don't know, until we kiss again. When we get to the house, I turn to him.

"Why won't you kiss me? We're dating, right?" I ask. He sighs and looks at me.

"It's just... there are somethings that I still have to tell you and I'm afraid of what you're going to think after I tell you. I mean, you could regret ever kissing me. And I don't want that to happen," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Paul, if there's something you have to tell me, then just say it. I don't want any secrets between us." He takes a deep breath.

"Before you came here, I mean for college, when I was in between the ages of fifteen and twenty I did some stuff that I'm not proud of. But I promise I stopped doing those things as soon as you came back into town," he says nervously. I frown.

"What kind of things?" I ask him. Like what could he have done that is so bad that he's afraid to tell me?

"Well, I kind of have a reputation around here and Forks."

"A reputation for what?" Now I'm really interested. Did he do drugs or something?

"Well I kind of slept around with a lot of girls, and was known as the man whore of this town," he says. My throat goes tight when he tells me. I really don't have anything to say to this. I bite my lip.

"How many?" I ask him finally.

"How many what?"

"How many girls did you sleep with?"

"I don't know."

"Give me an estimate." He sighs.

"I don't know, fifteet, twenty-five at the most," he says. I'm quite for a long time. He slept with that many women? Oh my gosh, he's been with that many girls before me. I can't even right now. "Cody please say something. Anything," he pleads.

"I just... I... I just want to know one thing," I say.

"Anything," he says.

"Are you with me just because you want to get into my pants?" He actually looks surprised and hurt when I say that.

"No it's not like that with you. Though I can understand why you are asking me that. If it makes you feel any better, you can tell me how many guys you've been with, and I promise that I won't get upset," he says. I all of a sudden feel self-conscious as I look out my window and say,

"I've never been with anybody like that." He's quite for a minute digesting this information.

"Look, I did do a lot of things in my past, and I'm not exactly proud of them, but I can't change them. I just wanted you to hear it from me, before anybody else told you. And I'm not like that anymore," he says. I sigh as I think about this situation. I know that I should not be mad at him. Whatever he did before we started dating is none of my business. But I just can't help but think about how, other girls have seen him that way. I'm saving myself for marriage, if I even make it that far; it doesn't mean that everyone has to do the same. I look at him and smile.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that while while we're dating, that you won't speak about any of those girls while I'm around," I say.

"I promise. Now come on, I'm hungry and I can smell the food from here," he says. I smile and we both get out of the car, and head towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Dylan asks me over the phone. It's the night before I leave for Massachusetts and I'm lying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I start chemo two weeks after I come back from Massachusetts and I'm not looking forward to spending four months in the hospital. Though one of the good things about all of this, is that my grandmother is coming to visit me, and Dylan is also coming for winter break.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you. Though I think it'll be a little weird," I say.

"How so?"

"Because we have the same face. And it's not like we grew up together, we are not used to seeing each other."

"I guess so. Oh! I almost forgot! Mom, Nick, and my friends are coming with me to pick you up. They all want to meet you, Caleb and Paul," she says. I decided to bring Paul and Caleb along with me to meet Allynah and Dylan because Dylan and Allynah are their family too.

"That's fine, I'd love to meet them. The sooner the better," I say. I then look at the clock. It's now ten-thirty at night. "Listen Dylan, it's late over here and I really need to get some sleep so that I can make it to the airport on time."

"I lost track of time, sorry. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Sis."

"I love you too, bye." I hang up and put my phone on my night stand. I turn my lamp off and then just stare up at the ceiling until I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I get up and take a shower. Then I put on a pair of sweats and put my hair in a pony tail and put my sneakers on. It's a long flight from Washington to Massachusetts, so I want to be comfortable during the flight. I then grab my carry on bag and put my laptop in it with the charger. I also put the book I'm reading in it, which is called "The Mediator Series: Darkest Hour" by Meg Cabot. It's such a good series and Meg Cabot is a really good writer. She's the one who inspired me to want to write. In fact, if I beat this cancer, I want to go back to school and become an author.

Anyways, when I'm done, I bring my bags down stairs, where Debby is helping Caleb to get ready. I go to the kitchen and grab myself a bowl of cereal. While I'm eating at the table, I hear the front door open then close.

"Are we almost ready to go?" Paul asks loudly.

"Almost," my dad says as he walks down stairs. Paul looks at me and I roll my eyes. He sits down in the chair next to me and leans in to give me a kiss on the lips. His lips taste like waffles and store bought syrup. I smile at him as I get up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Are your bags packed up and ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yep. Well, I only packed a duffle bag but I don't really need much," he says.

"Don't you want to bring something to do on the plane?"

"There's nothing I can bring on a plane that will keep me busy."

"There has to be something. Don't you like to read?"

"I'm not a big fan of it."

"What about music?"

"I don't have an iPod."

"Coloring?"

"That is for kids," he says with a smile. I sigh loudly.

"Paul there has to be something you can do to keep yourself busy on the plane," I say.

"Look, they play movies on the plane, so I can watch that. Okay?" he says.

"Okay." God, he must think that I'm such a control freak. I know that I would think the same thing if I were in his position. It's not like that at all, though. I just want him to be comfortable during the journey.

"Come on guys! Time to go!" Debby says to us from the living room. I take Paul's hand in mine and we both walk to get our stuff in to the car.

* * *

We get to Massachusetts by one o'clock in the afternoon, and at this point, Caleb is restless. He's been sitting for the past five and a half hours and he just wants to get up and run around. When we are finally off of the plane we go and get our bags then we start to walk to some benches where we plan to wait for my sister.

We end up waiting about ten minutes before I hear somebody call my name. I look up from Caleb, who is now sleeping with his head on Paul's lap, to see Dylan walking towards us; a group of people following her footsteps. I smile widely as she gets closer to me, and she does the same. I stand up slowly, careful not to wake my brother. I then fast walk towards her; only to meet her in the middle.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry for not updating in a while; I've been sick the last couple of days and had no energy to write. But I'm getting better. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. **

Cody's P.O.V.

Dylan and I stay in a hug for what seems like forever. Finally we pull back smile at each other.

"You look great," she tells me. I laugh and run a hand through my hair.

"You too," I say. I then sigh and look at Paul, who is holding Caleb who is now awake. "Dylan and friends, this is our step-brother Paul and our half-brother Caleb. Paul, Caleb, this is our sister Dylan." Dylan and Paul shake hands and then Dylan coos over Caleb.

"He's so cute!" Dylan says.

"He looks a lot like Dad, that's for sure." That's when I remember the picture I had brought. I take it out of my pocket and hand it to her. The picture was taken on Dad and Debby's wedding day. They had a very small ceremony for only friends and family. In the picture my dad was about forty-two years old with noticeably less wrinkles and and his hair was less gray. Debby had looked beautiful in her strapless wedding gown, with her black hair curled and done up. I was standing in front of them wearing a plum colored dress and my blonde hair was curled and done in a half up, half down design. Paul stood next to me looking like a young man in a black suit. I had been the maid of honor and Paul was the best man. Caleb was born almost a year after that. Dylan looks at the picture for a minute.

"They look so happy," she says.

"They still are. Dad had been grieving over both you and Allynah for almost seven years before he met Debby. They fell in love at first sight and Dad learned that her ex-husband had left her for a McDonald's cashier. They've been together ever since." Dylan hands the picture to Allynah and the minute Allynah looks at it, she looks pained. Just then a girl with red hair and fair skin elbowed my sister in the ribs.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Cody, Paul, Caleb, these are my friends; Lisa, Kayla, Carley, and Candice. And this is my boyfriend, Nick, and my mom, Ally," Dylan says. I shake hands with all of them and stop at Allynah. I'm still over the moon mad at her, but I'm gonna try to be civilized for the sake of my twin. I hold my hand out to her and after a minute she puts her hand in mine. Then, taking me by surprise, she pulls me in for a hug. She wraps her arms around me tightly and I think I can hear her sniffling. Is she crying? God I hope not. My entire body is stiff and for a long minute, I do not return her hug. Then, slowly, I loosely wrap my arms around her. I'm completely uncomfortable and really don't want to have anything to do with her. But I'm not going to be a complete bitch and push her away. So I wait until she finally decides to let me go. When I look at her I can see tears in her eyes. She cups my face in one hand and smiles.

"I've missed you so much," she says. I kind of feel bad for her. You could see how much regret she holds by just looking into her eyes. But that pity isn't enough to make me forgive her.

"I've missed you, too," I say. Which is true. No matter what grudge I hold against her, she did give birth to me. "But the difference between you and me, is that I'm allowed to miss you. You're NOT allowed to miss me." I can see that I've hurt her feelings, but at the moment, I don't care. I turn to my sister. "Let's get to your house. I'm sure Caleb must be tired." She nods and everybody is quiet as Paul and I grab our suitcases and head to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy moving into another house. For those of you who have moved before, you know it can be a total pain in the ass. And I, being the oldest child, had to help my mom out a lot. So I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

Throughout the week that I spend with Dylan and Allynah, I find out that I have a lot in common with my sister. We both love pepperoni pizza, we both love dancing, we both love the show Full House. Paul thinks it's great that I have gotten to spend time with my long lost sister, but he can't stand the fact that I have yet to confront Ally.

"Why can't you just sit down and have a talk with her?" he asks me as we walk down the local beach. It's too cold to swim, but I love taking long walks here so I can smell the ocean. I sigh as I stare out at the setting sun. It's almost six o'clock here, three o'clock back in Washington, and tomorrow is the day we have to go home.

"I don't know, I just... I'm just afraid of what she has to say," I tell him. He scoffs.

"That's not true. You've never cared about what anybody else thinks. It has to be something else," he says. I bite my lip as I debate on whether I should tell him the truth or not. Then I decide that it can't hurt.

"I'm afraid of when I ask her why she left me, that she'll say that that she was disappointed in me. I mean... you have to be pretty disappointed to leave a four year old." I avoid looking into his eyes, for the fear that, when I do, I will burst into tears.

"Cody, she couldn't have been disappointed in you. There had to have been another reason as to why she left." He's trying to convince me, and I appreciate it, but it's not working. I sit down on the sand, just far enough to avoid the water.

"Then why did she take Dylan? Why not me? Why not both of us? Why not just leave us and disappear? She must have had some grudge, or something, against me. I just... I can't understand why she left." I sigh. "Maybe I'm just not good enough." All of a sudden Paul's warm hand is grasping my chin, and he turns my head up, so I have to look at him.

"Listen Cody, I know you are upset with your mother for leaving you, I am too. But I want you to know that you are worth it. Do you think I would be here if you aren't? A lot of guys would break up with a girl the second they found out that she has cancer. And yet I'm still here," he says. He sounds upset. I move and sit on his lap, with my legs on either side of his waist. I then rest my forehead on his and put my hands on his chest.

"What would you do if I were to die? You know... if the chemotherapy doesn't work," I ask him. It's been a question that I've been asking in my head for a while now. I mean, what would life be like if I cease to exist? Paul shudders, but I know it's not from the cold.

"I would... I don't know what I would do. You're my whole world Cody. I would not be able to function properly. I wouldn't even be able to move on from you, I would not be able to be with any other girl," he says. Any other girl would be moved to tears at this. The fact that their boyfriend told them that they are the whole world to them. And I kind of am. But the fact that he wouldn't be able to move on if I died, has got me worried. As much as a guy might love them, a girl doesn't want her boyfriend, or husband or wife or whatever, to not move on if they die.

"Don't talk like that Paul. You'd have to move on. I'd want you to move on... be happy and live your life knowing that I can't be hurt anymore. Or maybe that you'd see me again as somebody else." I'm Catholic, but I'd always liked the idea of reincarnation. And I hope that I'd be able to meet Paul again in another life. Whether if we die at the same time or not.

"But-," Paul starts. But before he can finish I softly press my lips to his. My heart automatically speeds up as it always does when I kiss him. My fingers start to tingle and I think a little color comes to my cheeks. It's still pretty weird kissing Paul. We'd never gotten along while growing up. I was always neat and focused on my future; while he was messy and lived in the moment. We could never stand to be around each other; and now I can't seem go without him by my side. I guess opposites really do attract.

Paul and I are interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I sigh as I pull away from him, still on his lap, and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Cody? It's Dylan," my sister says.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"It's getting late and mom is getting worried." I sigh again.

"Alright, we're on our way back now," I say and hang up. I stand up and Paul does the same. "Can we drop the subject?" I ask him as we start the four block trek back. He smiles like nothing happened.

"Sure," he says. Then he kisses me on the cheek, which is still a little pink.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I'm really proud of this chapter. So I put up a poll for this story, it should be on my profile. Please check it out and vote. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

Paul and I are standing in front of the closed front door. The sun is down and the house is quiet.

"I'm gonna go for a run in the woods," he says to me. I wrinkle my eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him. I hope the talk about death and cancer didn't send him into a depression or something.

"No, I just want to see what's happening down in La push. I'll be back a little later, okay?" I purse my lips.

"Fine. Don't be gone too long, Okay?"

"I won't, I promise," he says. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, then cups my face in his large hand and kisses me. Then, just like air, he disappears into the woods. I look after him for a minute, think how I could have been so lucky to have met him, a guy who is just... perfect. Well... he's perfect in my eyes. I then step inside the medium two story house. I'm only able to take one step into the house before the lights turn on and a bunch of people jump out and yell "surprise!" I stumble back, surprised, and put my hand over my heart. What the hell? Dylan then comes out and hugs me.

"What's this?" I ask my sister. Like seriously, I'm really confused right now.

"It's our going away party!" she says as if I'm missing the obvious. Wait, what?

"_Our_ going away party?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep! Mom and I have been thinking, and we decided that we want to be there for you throughout the duration of your chemotherapy, and after. So with you moving into the hospital the day after tomorrow, I will be going home with you tomorrow, and mom will be coming in a few weeks." I look at her with wide eyes.

"You guys are moving to La Push?"

"Yeah! To give us a chance to spend time together. And so I can meet our dad and watch Caleb grow up. We both want to be there for you," she says. I smile and hug her tightly. Then I look around the room, which is filled with people. It's only then that I realize that they are staring at me in surprise.

"Who are these people, and why are they staring at me like that?" I ask Dylan.

"Oh, these are some people from my school. And as for why they are staring at you; I told them that I have a long lost sister, but I didn't mention that she happens to be my identical twin. So I guess it's kind of weird for them," she says. I nod in understanding, this whole thing is still weird for me too. After that, I don't remember what happens that night. But when the party is finally over, and I have put Caleb to bed, I take a shower and put on a nightgown. I crawl into bed and am about to turn off the light, when there is a sharp rapping noise on my window. I frown for a second before seeing Paul's face. I get up and open the window, stepping back so he can climb in.

"Why didn't you come through the front door?" I ask him. I sit on my bed and cross my legs. He shrugs and sits across from me.

"I didn't want to wake your mother, Dylan and Caleb," he says. I give him a look that says "stop trying to make excuses."

"You know where the extra key is hidden." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay, so I just wanted to see you. And I was afraid that someone would hear me knock on your door." I smile and shake my head.

"So, did you want to talk to me about something?" He looks torn, like he can't decide what he wants to do.

"Actually I have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was worried that after I told you, you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. So I've been putting it off all week. But with you going into chemo the day after tomorrow, I'm gonna tell you today, so you have enough energy to tell me what you really think." I raise my eyebrows.

"Okay...," I say slowly. What is it that's making him so nervous to tell me? He takes a deep breath.

"So do you remember when you found out that shape shifters and vampires are real?" I nod. "Well all the other stories are true, also. Including imprinting."

"What's imprinting?" I ask him. The only kind of imprinting I know about is the scientific kind. You know, with rocks.

"Imprinting is what happens when a shape shifter finds his or her soul mate," he tells me. I frown. "It's like love at first sight. The second he looks into her eyes for the first time since phasing, he is automatically attacked to her. He'd do anything, be anything for her. Whether it's a friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover." I stare at him and bite my lip. He's talking about it so passionately that I start to think that he has imprinted. "He will love her unconditionally in anyway he possibly can. And if she were to die, he would never be able to love anybody else." I sigh and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Look Paul, I know you're trying to explain this to me, but I don't believe in love at first sight," I tell him.

"You don't?"

"Not really. I mean... you can't just look at someone and instantly fall in love with them. Those kind of feelings take time to develop. And wouldn't that suck? Having the freedom to choose who you want to be with taken away?"

"Once a shifter has imprinted, they don't think of it like that; and they don't care," he tells me.

"So who in the pack has imprinted?"

"Well, Sam has imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire- don't worry, he's just a brother figure to her; Jacob on Nessie- again he's like he rbig brother, and then Seth on Persy."

"Who's Persy?" I ask.

"She's my age, and as I said, Seth imprinted on her back in 2006, like a month or so after he phased for the first time. The reason why you haven't seen her is because she's going to college in Florida. You should be able to see her around Christmas."

"Only if she comes to visit me in the hospital. I'll be there until valentines day," I remind him. He sighs.

"And I want you to know that I have also imprinted on someone," he says. When Paul says this, my heart literally stops. Is he breaking up with me? Is that why he was so distant before? What happened to everything he said to me at the beach?

"Who did you imprint on?" I ask. He takes a deep breath.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? So I already know how I want this story to end, and I have a lot (well kind of a lot) of surprises in store throughout the rest of the story. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've had a lot going on. For one thing, my birthday was on Monday the 21st, so I was out celebrating the weekend before, then I've been busy with school and stuff. But here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

I stare at Paul with wide eyes. He imprinted on me? I don't know if I should be mad or glad. Mad because he waited this long to tell me; also because this means that he is basically being forced to love me. And glad because I know that he will always love me no matter what. That happens to be when, much to my dismay, I feel the liquid dripping from my nose.

"Oh, jeez!" I say hopping up from my bed and running towards the bathroom. I turn on the faucet and start washing the blood from my face. Paul leans against the door frame and folds his arms over his chest, staring at me. When the blood flow has stopped, I turn the water off and pat my face dry with a paper towel. Then I get the courage to speak.

"I'm not sure what to think about all of this," I tell him as I throw the paper towel in the garbage. I lean against the counter and look at him. "Just tell me this one thing."

"Anything," he says.

"If you had not transformed into a wolf and became a shape shifter, therefore you would not have imprinted on me, would you still have come to love me?"

"Of course," he answers right away. "It would have taken me longer to realize it, but I will always love you, even if I wasn't a shape shifter." I bite back the tears that threaten to spill over. Paul just told me that he loves me... for the first time.

For a second I'm frozen with surprise; then warmth floods through me. I step towards him, grab him by the front of his shirt and pull his lips down to mine- which is a big feat considering that he's well over six feet tall and has an eight pack. Once his lips are on mine, he puts a hand on the small of my back and pulls my body closer to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and give an internal sigh. God, I love kissing him. Paul's lips are always so soft, and he smells like pine needles and nature. After a minute, someone clears their throat. We break apart to see Allynah standing there staring at us. I feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as I bite my lip. It's kind of awkward that my mother, even the one who abandoned me, caught me kissing me my boyfriend. Even Paul, I notice, is embarrassed.

"What are you guys doing up so late? You're supposed to leave here at four in the morning to catch the plane," she says.

"Sorry ma'am, Cody just had a bloody nose and had to wash her face; and I guess we got caught up in the moment," Paul tells her. She sights loudly.

"Go to bed Paul, I would like to speak to Cody alone." I cross my arms over my chest as Paul gives me a look as if to say to behave myself, and walks out of the bathroom. As soon as the door to Caleb's room shuts, Ally turns to me. "How long have you guys been together?"

"A few weeks," I tell her.

"He seems like a nice young man." I pull my blonde hair into a bun and lean against the counter.

"He is." It's quiet for a second while she takes this in. Then she thrusts her head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate," she says, then walls away. I watch her for a second before following into the kitchen. If we're gonna talk, it might as well be now. I sit at the kitchen table while she heats up some milk in two cups, then pours some cocoa into them. She brings over the cups and sets them on the table. She sits down while I drink the chocolatey goodness. "Okay; I know I have a lot to explain, and I will, but I want to know if you have any questions." I don't answer for a while. I mean, what can I say to the woman who abandoned me?

"Why? Why did you leave?" Like seriously, I don't understand.

"Well..." She says looking down at her cup. "I was having an affair." She looks at me guilty. "And I ended up pregnant. I didn't know how to break the news to your father. Deep down I knew that I would always love him, because he's the father of my daughters but... but I knew that I didn't love him enough to stay married to him.

"And I didn't want to put you and Dylan through the process of who would love where."

"But that didn't give you the right to take away my sister from me and Dad. To just leave me without a mother for all of those years that I needed you, you weren't there!" I practically yell. But she doesn't even flinch, she stays perfectly calm, though I can see a hint of guilt in her gray eyes.

"I know it was wrong of me. You know, it's not like I planned to get in a car accident that day. I was driving you and Dylan to the park when we were hit. I blacked out for all of thirty seconds, then I realized that I could run away, so I wouldn't have to admit that I cheated on Hector." She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair.

"So you took Dylan and left me, the bad twin," I say with my eyes narrowed.

"Cody, you know that's not true."

"I know nothing anymore."

"I wanted to take you both, but I knew it wouldn't be fair to your dad, to take you both. So I took the first one of you that I could get my hands on." I laugh without humor. Is she kidding me?

"It doesn't matter if you left me with him!" I exclaim. "You cheating on him, getting pregnant with another man's baby, then taking his daughter and pretending the both of you were dead for fourteen years is not fair to him! Nothing you did was fair! You took away any chance I had of having a relationship with my sister! You do know that I might not get better, right? There's a good chance that I could die." I'm quiet for a minute while I catch my breath. "What happened to the baby, anyway? And who's the father?"

"I lost the baby is the accident; and the father was you dad's brother," she says. My eyes go wide.

"Uncle Jesse? You slept with your husbands brother? What the he'll is wrong with you?!"

"Cody Elizabeth-"

"Oh don't you 'Cody Elizabeth' me!" She puts a hand up and takes a deep breath as if to calm herself.

"I know," she says, "that I messed up really badly, and... I don't know how I could make it up to both you and Dylan; but I'm trying, okay?" I'm about to say something when I'm cut off.

"C.C.?" I look behind me to see Caleb rubbing his eyes. My maternal instincts go into high gear as I stand up and go over to my brother. I pick him up and he wraps his legs around my waist. I look back at Allynah.

"Look, I'm not saying that I'll never forgive you, but it'll take me a while," I say to her. She nods.

"I'll wait however long it takes." I look at her for a second longer, the I turn around and bring Caleb back to his room. Paul is already snoring as I tuck Caleb in, so I kiss the both of them on the forehead, and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

The next morning I get up, get dressed in a pair of fitted, black sweat pants that say "Brooklyn" down the front left leg, in big block letters; a long-sleeved, gray shirt and a pair of Uggs. I put my hair in a messy bun and drag my bags down to the front door, right next to Dylan's suitcases. I then go up to Caleb and Paul's room and see that they are still sleeping. I smile. They are so cute. I walk in and kneel next to Paul's bed and look at him. He looks younger when he's sleeping, less worn out. And as much as I would like to watch him sleep all, day, we have to get going. I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. I sit back and stare at him, he still hasn't woken up. A tornado could come through here and he wouldn't so much as roll over. I kiss him again, this time longer, and finally, he starts to stir. I pull back once again as he opens his dark eyes.

"Hey," he says in a voice hoarse from sleeping. A smile pulls up at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, it's time to get up. We have to leave for the airport in twenty minutes." I tell him. He sits up and stretches, his huge muscles flexing in the process.

"I have to take a shower, I'll be ready in ten minutes," he says. He stands up, and I do the same.

"I'll just wake up Caleb and get him ready." He kisses me on the forehead and heads into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later Paul, Dylan, Caleb and I are on the plane heading towards Seattle. Then we'll have to get on a smaller plane to take down to Port Angeles. The eight hour flight is so boring that I sleep most of the time, then on the second plane, Dylan and I text back and fourth and I tell her what happened.

_Dylan: Holy Shit, I can't believe mom did that._

_Me: I know, I can't believe that she slept with our Uncle Jesse. That seems so fucked up. _

_Dylan: Tell me about it. I feel sorry for dad. Are you gonna tell him?_

_Me: It's not my secret to tell. It's all up to Allynah._

_Dylan: Why do you call her "Allynah" instead of "mom"?_

_Me: Because in some ways she's not my mother. Abuela raised me after dad got married to Debby. Allynah may be related to me by blood, but that's it._

_Dylan: I wish you would not hold that grudge against her. It happened a long time ago. _

_Me: Yeah well she still left me._

"Excuse me, girls?" a flight attendant says. We both look up to see her staring at us. "We are about to land, so could you please put your phones away?"

"Sure, no problem," Dylan and I say at the same time. We look at each other and laugh, sue to the fact that we said the same thing at the exact same time.. I turn my phone off and put it in my pocket, then I reach across the isle and grab Paul's hand. He's sitting next to Caleb, who is coloring in an old _Thomas the Train_ coloring book. As I lace my fingers through his, he smiles at me.

"Look at that Randy. Young love; isn't it sweet," says someone from two rows back. Both Paul and I look behind us to see an old woman, who looks to be about eighty or something, with curled gray hair and green eyes. Next to her is a man who is equally as old as she is with short white hair and brown eyes. I smile at her.

"Don't be rude, Edna," Randy says.

"It's okay," I tell them.

"What's your name?" Edna asks.

"Cody."

"And you're boyfriend? What's his name?"

"Paul."

"Well Cody, I want you to enjoy the time you have together."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now you're young, at the prime of your life. But before you know it, you'll be my age, and wondering where the time went. I know, because I always wonder the same thing. It seems like just yesterday I was your age and about to get married to this big dope. Now look at me. I have five children, Thirteen grandchildren and eight great-grand children."

"We will. Enjoy the time we have together, I mean. Even if it isn't that long."

"What do you mean?"

"I was diagnosed with leukemia a few weeks ago," I tell her.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," says Edna. I shrug.

"It's okay, I can't really do anything to change it right now. I'm going into the hospital for chemotherapy tomorrow, and I'm afraid that I'll lose my mind, staying in there for four months."

"That must be hard on your family."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well Cody, I hope everything turns out right for you in the end." I smile at her.

"Me too," I say.

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES LATER.

I spot my Dad, along with Debby, my Abuela, my Tio (uncle) Jesse, my Tia (aunt) Laurel, And my primo (cousin) Zach standing there waiting for us. Zach is a year younger than me and actually looks Hispanic, unlike me. Dylan automatically smiles when she sees dad, and he does the same when he sees her. She practically runs to him and flings herself into his arms. I, on the other hand walk right into Debby's arms. She's surprised for a second before wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you, mom," I say to her. It's my turn to be surprised; I've never called her "mom" before. But on the plane ride home, I realized that Debby IS my mom. She's the who took me in, and cared for me, both before I moved in with my Abuela, and after. Unlike Allynah, who left me for selfish reasons. And, she is the mother of the man I love and my little brother. And she is an important part of my life. And I want her to know it. Mom is also surprised because it takes her a long time to answer.

"I missed you too, honey," she says. I pull back and smile at her before, looking into her dark brown eyes, so much like Paul's. That's when I notice how quiet everyone is. I look around and see that my entire family is looking at me like "WTF?" I suspect it's because I just called Debby "Mom".

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Did you just call Debby "Mom"?" my dad asks. Like it's a bad thing.

"Yeah. So?" He wipes the confused look off his face, as if a light bulb went off inside his head and he understands why I called her "Mom".

"Nothing. It's good to have you back pumpkin," he says to me. I walk over and give him a tight hug while Debby hugs Paul and Caleb. After, Dylan introduces herself to Debby, Jesse (I can't even call him my uncle anymore, after I learned what he did to Dad), Tia, and Zach, we head home. As we walk through the airport I hang back and walk next to Jesse. The other go ahead. And as soon as I think it's clear I step in front of him so he has to stop.

"What's the matter cupcake?" he asks me. Cupcake is his nickname for me.

"Don't call me that," I say bitterly. I'm really not in the mood to be nice to him. He looks at me stunned.

"Why not?"

"I know what you did," I inform him.

"What?" he asks, clearly confused.

"You were having an affair with Allynah. You slept with your brothers' wife!" He skids back in shock. Good, he's a dick.

"How do you know about that?"

"Allynah told me. How could you do that to him? Your little brother! He looks up to you! He sees you as his best friend!" He doesn't say anything for a full two minutes.

"Guys come on!" my sister yells at us.

"I'll be right there!" I yell back at her. Then I turn back to Jesse, and glare at him. "Look I don't want my dad to hear it from anybody but you. But if, by tomorrow, you haven't told him, I will," I say. Then I turn around and run after Dylan.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

As soon as we pull into the driveway of the house, Paul turns to me with a smirk on his face. "Do you want to go out tonight? Just us?" he asks me as everyone piles out of the two cars.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I say.

"I was thinking we can get some dinner and rent a movie, then bring it to my apartment to watch it." I think about it for a moment. I've never been to Paul's apartment before, and I really want to see what it looks like.

"Sure," I tell him. "But let me get settled in here first. Then I have to pack for the hospital. Then we can leave, okay?"

"Sure." I hop out of the car and follow Paul, who is carrying my bags, inside. I then show Dylan the room she will be staying in, which is basically my room. When she steps inside, she looks around at the photos of me and my friends back in Florida.

"Who are these people?" she asks gesturing to the picture of me and two girls. I go over to her and point at the brunette with the blue and white polka dotted dress who has a smile that can light up an entire room.

"That's my best friend Annabelle, she is the funniest person you will ever meet; she tells the funniest jokes," I tell her. Then I point at the other girl, who is half Jamaican, with black hair, light brown skin, and a blue blouse that I have borrowed on occasion. "And that's Peyton, she has the most contagious laugh. Every time she laughed, you had no choice but to laugh too."

"They seem like great friends." I smile.

"They are." And I mean it. They were always there for me when I needed them. Like the time I found out my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, cheated on me. They humiliated him in front of the entire high school by taking a picture of him making out with his "love slave", without him knowing it of course, and printed out hundreds of copies. They then taped them to the front of each and every locker. So the next day people saw the pictures which had the words "This is what a cheater looks like," with an arrow pointing at him. Then they rented my favorite movies; 50 First Dates with Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler, and Hancock with Will Smith; and got my favorite snacks, gummy worms, sour cream and onion chips, and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Then we stayed in my room the entire night, watching movies, eating junk food, and talking shit about Dan, my ex.

I break out of my daze as Dylan sets her bags on the bed. I put my bags on the floor and up pack. Then I pack it again with the stuff that I'll need for the hospital. After, I set it by the door and turn too my sister. "I'm going out with Paul for a little while. I'll be back later, okay?" I tell her.

"Where are you going?" she asks, curious.

"We're probably just going to get some food and a movie and then bring it back to his place." Her eyebrows raise.

"So you're going back to his place, huh?" she asks in a teasing voice. I roll my eyes as I understand what she's getting at.

"Shut up," I say as I walk out the door into the empty hallway. I go down stairs and into the living room. I look at Paul who is sitting in the armchair, talking to my Dad.

"You ready to go?" I ask him, and everybody stops talking. He looks over at he and smiles as he takes in my assemble. I had pit on a long sleeved white shirt, a pair of jean overalls with a red flannel shirt tied around my waist, and converse sneakers.

"Yeah, let's go," he says. After I say goodbye to everyone we head out and go to Cody's Diner because we don't have to pay for our food. We end up staying and eating at the diner, I have chicken fingers with fries and Paul has three double bacon and cheese burgers with a shit load of fries. While we eat, I tell Paul about what happened between Allynah and Jesse.

"Damn, that's cold. Why do you think they did it?" he asks with a mouthful of fries.

"I don't know," I say picking at my food. "I guess they were just caught up in the moment, or maybe they just wanted to get away from the lives they had. But that doesn't make it right, you know?" He nods in agreement.

"I feel sorry for Hector. Both his brother and his ex-wife, who was his wife at the time, betrayed him," he says. I feel sorry for my dad, also. But I don't say anything until we finish up and are in the car on his way to his apartment. I turn my head to look at him and smile. I then lace my fingers through his. Paul and I have only been dating for about two weeks, but with the impending chemotherapy, it feels like it's been a lifetime, which is kind of strange to say the least.

"I love you," I say to him. And I mean it. I may not be in love with him yet, but I defiantly love him. He smiles at me.

"I love you too." We are now in front of his apartment building and it's pouring rain outside.

"Do you think we can make a run for it?" I ask him.

"Maybe, if we're fast enough," he says. We both open our doors and run for the building. When we get inside his apartment, I look around. It's a decent size with one bedroom and one bathroom. The living room has one old couch, a coffee table and a TV with a DVD player. The kitchen has a fridge, stove, microwave, a couple of counters and a sink with a table. That night we end up watching like five movies, and I fall asleep with my head in his lap. And this is the most peaceful I've felt in what seems like a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter. So I want to say that the next chapter will take place on her last day at the hospital. So yeah. Please Review!**

**~Gina**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Cody's P.O.V.

_FOUR MONTHS LATER._

"Are you ready to finally get out of here tomorrow?" Paul asks me as he sits in a chair beside my hospital bed. I smile over at him while I rub my thumb over the back of his hand. It's my last night at the hospital and I'm cancer free now, and I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed.

"Yeah. I'm getting tired of the horrible hospital food. I mean it's really disgusting. I miss Mom's cooking," I say.

"What are you talking about? I've brought you food from the diner every day."

"I know, but when you were working and couldn't bring me food, I had to eat the poison. And let me tell you, if the cancer doesn't come back and kill me, then the food will." He smirks and laughs a little bit.

"So what do you want to do when you get out of here?" I think about that for a second before giving the most simple answer.

"Live," I tell him. He gives me a look that says "stop being a smart ass", so I sigh loudly.

"I don't know. I want to get my book published, that's for sure. And I want to go back to school. And I want to grow out my hair again." I reach up and touch the dark blue cotton hat that covers my bald head. Paul's eyes soften as he reaches up and cups my cheek in his hand. I close me eyes and lean my head into his hand.

"Even though," he starts, "I think you're beautiful no matter what you look like; I really miss seeing your blonde hair. I can't wait until it grows back."

"Well the nurses told me that once hair grows back after chemo, it's never really the same as it was before. It might be a different color or texture." He's quite for a minute.

"Well, no matter what your hair looks like, I'll love it." I smile and open my eyes and look up at him. "As long as those beautiful green eyes don't change," he says, then kisses me.

* * *

_The Next Day._

"Where are we going?" I ask my boyfriend as he drives in the opposite direction of the house.

"You'll see in just a minute," he says. I look at him in curiosity, wondering what the he'll he's doing. I look out the passenger side window at the lush green vegetation. I missed being outside in the Rain and smelling the fresh air. I also .missed both Caleb's seventh birthday and Paul's twenty- first birthday, which I hate because I really wanted to to do something for Paul for his first birthday while we are together. Instead, he came over to the hospital and spent the day with me and later on, everyone else came and we had cake. Well, every one except Jesse. He eventually told my dad and Laurel about the affair with Allynah. Dad and Jesse got into a huge fight and Dad told Jesse, in Spanish because he always speaks Spanish when he's infuriated, that he never wanted to see him again. And the very next day Laurel filed for a divorce, and Jesse left to go and clean his belongings out of the house Laurel and Zach are living in.

Anyway, I soon find out where we are headed when Paul pulls up to the house that I had rented before I found out that I had cancer. I completely forgot about it with all that's been going on.

"What are we doing here?" I ask Paul as he shuts the car off and get out.

"Go in and see," he says as he opens my door for me and helps me out. I frown and walk up the driveway to the front door, and open it. I gasp as I look at the newly renovated house and the people that stand in it. The living room is painted white with hardwood floors, and a medium sized tan leather couch sits against the wall nearest the front door, with a matching armchair. There is a gray rug and a black coffee table set in between the couch and the tv, which is sitting on a tv stand. The room is being lit by a beautiful lamp that is hanging from the ceiling; and there is a window with light curtains over them.

When I walk into the house, everyone stops talking and looks at me.

"Hey honey, welcome home," Debby says as she steps up and hugs me tightly. I hug her back as I look at all of the other people in the house. Most of them I know, but there is one girl that I'm unfamiliar with. She looks at least part Asian with almond shaped, dark brown eyes, dark curly hair and an olive complexion. She has her arms around Seth and is looking at me with curiosity in her eyes. I pull back from Debby and search the faces for the one person I want to see but come up empty.

"She's upstairs straightening up," Dad says as he steps up and crushes me in a hug so tight I can barely breathe. He lets me go and turns to the girl I noticed before. "Cody, this is Seth's girlfriend, Persy. Persy, this is my daughter Cody." I shake hands with her.

"I've heard so much about you," she says.

"You too," I answer. That's when I hear the footsteps on the stairs, so I turn around and see Dylan bounding down the steps. When she gets to me she throws her arms around me. I laugh as I stumble back a little bit.

"It's so good to see you outside of that wretched hospital," she says. I pull back from her.

"Yeah, it's great to be free." I look around the house once more. "How did this place get all fixed up?" My sister smiles.

"Paul, Seth, Jared and the rest of the gang fixed it up. Then Mom gave us the money to decorate it and put furniture in it." I turn around to face Paul, who is leaning against the door frame.

"You did all this for me?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Yeah, he worked his ass off so he could have it ready in time for you to come home." I bite my lip and smile.

"Thank you. Thank you all for this. Thanks to you, I have a house of my own to come back to everyday."

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY._

After everyone leaves, Paul and I decided to just watch old movies and relax. So I'm laying on the bed in my room with my head cushioned of Paul's chest, and we're watching a movie called "A Girl Called Rosemarie." And all of a sudden out of the blue, Paul says,

"What would you say to getting married?" My heart literally stops as I pause the movie and sit up to look at him.

"What?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you want to get married?" he asks again. I lean my head back against the headboard.

"Where did this come from?" He shrugs.

"I don't know, I mean... I know we've only been going out for a few months. But I already know that you're my soul mate, and that I'll never want anybody but you. And after this cancer thing, I realize that life is too short to hesitate. So what do you say? Do you want to get married?" I look at him in shock with my mouth open.

"I don't know what to say. I mean... I mean, this is all so sudden. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. One hundred percent. Oh I almost forgot. Here." He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. The thing turns out to be a small black box that looks like it's from Tiffany's. And when I open it, I gasp. There sitting in the box, is a simple white gold engagement band with a big diamond sitting in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side of it. I look at him.

"When did you have time to get this?" I ask.

"While you were in the hospital. I was planning to propose sooner or later. And if it was later, I was going to hold onto it for a little while. But I think this is a perfect time to do it," he says. I slowly slide the ring onto the third fringe of my left hand and look at it. I can't believe this is really happening. But what the hell.

"Yes," I say simply. Now it's his turn to act surprised.

"What? You'll really marry me?"

"Yes. I will marry you, because I love you," I say; then I kiss him. And that night, we see a little more of each other than we have ever seen. Which is something I promised myself I wouldn't do until after I'm married. But, at the moment, I really don't care.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	22. Author's Note

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Okay guys, so I just got a review from a guest and they pointed out something's that I supposedly have to explain/ rant about. So I know that I made Cody do sports and cheerleading and made her valedictorian and stuff; and this reviewer points out that she should have gotten at least one scholarship, and she does. But I imagine Cody as someone who doesn't care about going to some fancy college. And she went to community college because she wanted to be around her family.**

**This person also points out that supposedly, you have to live in a state for like six months to go to community college. And that's probably true, though I need to point out that I'm still in high school and have yet to attend college so I had no way of knowing that information.**

**And he/she also says that I made her half-spanish, yet she's "super" thin. I never said that Cody is super thin; just that she has a good metabolism. And this person said that it's unrealistic that Cody is half-spanish and yet she has blonde hair and green eyes. Well, I'm half-Italian, a quarter Cuban, and a quarter Irish and my mother has dark hair and eyes and tan skin, and those genes skipped right over me because I have blonde hair and eyes that are a mix of blue, green and gray; not to mention that I'm kind of pale.**

**And I get the fact that it's kind of weird that Cody moves in with her parents, the she's automatically looking for her own place. But she moved to La Push to spend time with her family, and she could still do that in a different house that's still in the La Push area. **

**And lastly, Cody never resented her father, it's just a thing some kids don't like their step-parents or feel like they could never replace their birth parents. And Cody feels like her Dad is trying to replace her birth mom. **

**Sorry for ranting guys, I just had to get it out of my system. And to the person who left the review, I'm not mad, nor did you hurt my feelings, it's just I guess I had to point out some things that some people might not know or guess. And I'm still a beginner at writing, who hopes to become an author one day. So your advice will help me better explain my characters and to tell their back stories more clearly.**

**~Gina**


	23. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just want to say that there will only be a few more chapters of this story. I know, it's sad. But I've been think about doing a sequel. But I'm not sire of I will yet. If I do it won't be for a little while. Because after this is over, I'll be staring the last part of my "Beyond Me" books. And I still have to finish finish tree stories. So when I finish two of those stories, I'll do a sequel to this. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_Six Months Later. _

Cody's P.O.V.

"I don't know, Dylan. I think I've gained a few pounds. I mean, I swear I fit in this dress a few months ago," I say to my sister as I look into the mirror in front of me. It's the day of my wedding and I'm in my simple silk wedding dress. But for some reason, it feels too tight.

"You're just imagining things. You look amazing," Dylan says as she helps my adjust the head band that is in my short hair. My hair eventually grew back and is now is as short as some boys keep it, and it it a few shades darker than it used to be; like a very light brown. I sigh as I turn around and look at her, pitting a hand to my stomach.

"I'm so nervous Dyl. What if he changes his mind?" My voice raises a few octaves. She laughs a little.

"Cody, he's not gonna change his mind. It's so obvious to everyone that he's absolutely in love with you. Why can't you see that?"

"I know that he loves me, it's just I have a bad case of pre-wedding jitters. Plus, you know how I feel about kissing in front of all of those people. It's so embarrassing."

"Why is it embarrassing? Everybody kisses their significant other. It's natural, a part of human nature."

"I know it is, but I still hate it," I say as I hear the music start.

"Okay, I have to go out there, but I'll see you in a couple of minutes, okay?" Dylan says. I nod, kisses me on the cheek and grabs her flowers and walks down the isle of the church, right behind Caleb and my cousin Kaylee who is five years old. Then my dad is at my side with my bouquet of flowers. His loops his arm with mine and hands me the flowers.

"Are you ready Sweetheart?" he asks me. I bite my lip for a second before letting out the huge breath that I'm holding.

"Yeah," I say. Then we are walking down the isle and I can see Paul in his tux, looking like some sort if god. His black hair is smoothed back and he's looking at me with adoration on his face. And I automatically smile widely at him. My family and friends are sitting in the rows of chairs and they are all standing up and staring at me which, of course, makes me blush. It seems like it takes forever, but finally, finally I reach him. I give my flowers to Dylan and Dad gives me a kiss on the cheek and puts my hand in Paul's.

"We are here to witness the marriage of Cody Elizabeth Gomez and Paul Lahote," the Pastor says.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later. _

The Wedding is officially over. It was really small, just a ceremony and then diner at the diner. And now I'm officially Cody Lahote. I smile every time I think about that. I'm married. I'm married! Now I can go back to college and get my book published and live the rest of my life with the man I love and the rest of my family. And tonight, when Paul and I celebrate our marriage, I'll be thinking about how perfect my life is.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Just so you guys know, this is not the last chapter. There is at least two more chapters to go. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	24. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: I just want to put here, that I've been binge watching episodes of the show "I Didn't Know I was Pregnant" so that's where I got the idea for this chapter. Just you guys know. **

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

_Three Months Later. _

"You're eating again?" Dylan asks me as she comes into the kitchen after she gets home from her job. I'm sitting at the kitchen table, working on another book while eating a huge bowl of of chocolate ice cream. I had already sent the last book I wrote to my publisher and got it published, which took me a long time to do considering I got rejected by a bunch of publishing companies. Then, finally, my book got accepted by Little, Brown and Company. Then one month ago, they published my book; and I had them publish it under my maiden name, Cody Gomez, instead of Cody Lahote. The book I'm working on now is about a girl named Sophie, who wakes up to realize that she's dead, and the book switches between the present time as Sophie watches her family and her little brother who is recovering from a heart transplant, and parts of her past; as she tries to move on to her final resting place.

Anyway, I look up at my sister and roll my eyes. I was Hungary, and I was craving ice cream, so I got some.

"Yeah, so?" I ask her, sounding more harsh than I ment to. She raises her hands in surrender.

"Nothing, it just seems like you're always eating lately," she says. She grabs a spoon out of the dish drainer and scoops some ice cream out of my bowl. I frown as I move my bowl out of her reach. I do not feel like sharing my food.

"I'm just Hungary."

"You're always Hungary." She sits down and pits her feet up on a chair. "Where's Paul?"

"He's gone out of town for a few days with Jared, Quil and Embry. You know, just the guys on a trip that will most likely involve getting drunk and not having to feel with girls," I tell her as I get up and put my bowl in the sink, then sit down again.

"Well, we need to go out and have a girl's day with you, me, Debby, Emily, Kim and Mom, we all deserve it," Dylan says. I laugh.

"Yeah, I know." That's when I feel a stabbing pain in my lower back; like someone is stabbing me over am over with a knife. I double over in pain as my sister asks what's wrong. I then swallow the pain, and look at her. "Oh nothing, just cramps." Some really painful cramps. But that doesn't worry me, I've always had bad cramps. "I'm gonna go take a bath," I sag, then I get up leaving my work there at the table, and go upstairs to the master bathroom. I then fill the tub with hot water, take my clothes off and slide into the tub sighing as the water makes my cramps not hurt as much.

Half an hour later I'm in my bed, curled up in the fetal position with a heating pad on my back, and the cramps are somehow getting worse, and at some point, I'm able to fall asleep.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later._

I'm awakened by a siering pain in my abdomen. I cry out in pain as it is so painful that black dots are running through my vision. But I don't think I should go to the hospital. After my chemotherapy, I started to hate hospitals with a passion. So I decided to just feel with it.

* * *

_Another Few Hours Later. _

It's now three in the morning of November eighth and I seriously think I'm dying. And as much as I hate hospitals, I really need to get to one now. So I pick up my phone and dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice asks over the phone.

"I need an ambulance at my house right now, I'm having really sharp pains in my abdomen and back and they've been going on for hours," I say.

"Okay, what's your address?" I tell her and about five minutes later I hear sirens coming from outside, I'm still on the phone with the operator. I hear banging on the front door. "Sweety, your front door is locked and the paramedics need your okay to break it down."

"Brake the damn thing down, I don't care," I say. A second later I hear the door being kicked in and several sets of foot steps running across the wooden flooring.

"Which floor are you on, honey?"

"The second one, in the room at the end of the hallway."

What happens next, is the paramedics cart me off to the emergency room and I have one of them call my sister to come. And when I'm at the hospital, a doctor comes in and asks me all sorts of questions. Then he, says that he will preform an ultrasound. Dylan arrives just as he squirts the cold jelly on my stomach.

"What's going on Cody?" she asks.

"We're about to find out," the doctor says. I look up at my sister as she holds my hand.

"Can you call Paul, and Dad and Allynah for me?" I ask. She nods and pulls out her cell phone and starts dialing.

"Paul? It's Dylan, I just want you to know that Cody's in not emergency room."

"I think she's been having pains in her abdomen."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She turns around to face me. "Paul will be here later today." I nod and look back at the doctor who has a surprised look on his face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It seems like you are pregnant," he says. My mouth drops open.

"I can't be pregnant. I was made sterile after chemotherapy."

"It is possible that some of your eggs survived the treatment. But not only are you pregnant, but you are in labor right now, and the baby is breech."

"What the he'll does that mean?"

"It means that your baby is ready to come out feet first instead of head first. So we'll have to preform a cesarean section to get the baby out.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later._

My daughter was born on November eighth, 2011 at 4:32 a.m. Weighing in at seven pounds, six ounces and is twenty inches long. She's full term and as healthy as can be, and she's sleeping next to me in one of those plastic bed things you always see newborn babies in at the hospital. She's beautiful, with a full head of dark hair and fair skin. I'm just waiting for her to open her eyes so I can see what color eyes she has; brown, or green, or possibly hazel. I still have not named her, I'm waiting for Paul to get here to do that, even though everyone wants to know the answer now.

And some how, while waiting for Paul to arrive, which he's supposed to do in the next half an hour along with Jared, Quil and Embry, I'm able to fall asleep. I'm exhausted from everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, and I'm sore from the stitches.

When I wake up, I hear voices. Which is strange, until I open my eyes and see practically everyone I know in my room. They are all stare at something that's beside me. I turn my head and see Paul, sitting in a chair, holding our daughter. And I can seen that her eyes are open. When Paul sees that I'm awake, he smiles, I smile back.

"She has your eyes," he says. So she's a green eyed brunette. I kind of like that.

"Can I hold her?" I ask. He hands her over to me, and I stare down at her in awe. She's so beautiful, and perfect.

"So now that Paul's here, can you guys please decide on a name, it's killing us not knowing," Dylan says. Everyone laughs. I look up at Paul.

"So, what do you think we should name her?" He sighs.

"I really like the idea of giving her a first name that is for both girls and boy, while having a feminine middle name," he says. I think about it for a second.

"For her first name, how about Riley?" He smiles.

"And for the middle name, Annabella?" I smile back at him.

"So it's settled. Her name is Riley Annabella Lahote," I say. The name is perfect, just like her.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? As I said I've been binge watching "I Didn't Know I was Pregnant", so that's where this idea came from. Also, sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. Hopefully I'll finish two of my other stories quickly so I can start the sequel to this. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	25. Author's Note 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just want to say that I have a Pinterest account where I have pictures for my stories, "Immortal", "Big Brothers, and Boyfriends", "My Name is Max", and "Unexpected". My username is G Reader1 and I would really appreciate it of you guys could go and check it out and possibly follow me. Thanks!**

**~Gina**


End file.
